luffy's thunder legion
by hallowmask123
Summary: what if when enel was going to go eat it and the rumble rumble fruit it fell to the blue sea with another fruit and luffy accidenlty eats it trying to catch it. what changes. luffy will be smarter then in anime. won't be super powered at the beginning. luffy x harem no lemons, will be implied. review and pm me and vote on my polls. I don't own one piece. on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it is owned by Oda. the only thing I own are the oc's characters and the devil fruits I make up.

Birka, above Dawn Island

On the island of the clouds two devil fruits lie together. These two fruits are the Goro-goro no mi shaped like a blue pineapple and the mythical zoan tori-tori no mi thunderbird version shaped like a bushel of yellow grapes. A man walks near them. The man was tall and had a muscular frame, his ears were stretched out reaching the center of his chest. this man is Enel. He sees the two fruits and decides he is going to eat them. He starts to reach for the fruits. Because of his weight added to the cloud under the fruit loosens and they fall down to the blue sea.

"Damn it, I am hungry" Enel screams.

-Goa kingdom, Dawn island, Foosha village-

Below the sky island a boy wearing shorts and a white shirt with an anchor on it walks towards the local bar to hang with his pirate friends. He feels the need to look up into the sky and sees two things falling to him. He reaches his hand out and reaches to grab the falling objects.

"Shishishishishi come to me falling object "Says Luffy and he waits. The first item lands a few feet away from luffy.

"Ah, nuts I missed it. Wel,l I'll catch the next one blurg."

Luffy says to himself, but as he was talking the second item fell in his mouth and he swallowed slightly choking on the item. After a few seconds he is able to breath again.

" blegh, that was disgusting" Luffy yells. His yells attract the attention of one of the pirates. he was a big round guy, wearing a green shirt, a pair of brown pants. Atop his head he wore a bandanna and had sunglasses on his face. He was snacking on a chunk of meat.

"Hahaha what's wrong luffy eat some bad meat again." The pirate asked with a grin as he tore a piece of meat off the chunk.

"No, I didn't lucky. I ate this weird looking fruit and it tasted like death, the other fruit is over there on the ground." Luffy replies

Lucky looked at the fruit luffy was talking about and his eyes popped and he dropped his meat.

"...Luffy did the fruit you ate have the same swirls on it as this one" Lucky stutters out.

"Yeah! And it tasted disgusting, I mean worse than vegetables" Luffy replies shaking his arms around to emphasize his point and doing so caused him to shoot lightning at a tree and starting a fire.

" Ahhhh, how did that happen" luffy shouted out in shock. He looks towards Lucky for answers but only sees a dust trail heading to the bar in curiosity he goes to the bar after picking up the other fruit on the ground and taking it to the bar, momentarily forgetting what happened.

He reaches bar and hears lucky voice yell.

"Luffy has eaten a devil fruit and has another one on hand."

A moment of silence went through the bar before…

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat **"** The entire population of the bar yells. At that luffy walks into the bar and everyone stares at him, as if waiting for him to turn into a leprechaun.

"What are you staring at, and whats a devil fruit" luffy asks innocently. The bar is in total silence till shanks the captain of this crew answers him.

"Luffy a devil fruit is a fruit that grants you powers depending on which one you eat." Luffy looks at shanks for a few minutes before saying.

"So it's a mystery fruit" and with that everyone but Luffy and Shanks sweatdrops.

"In a sense that is true luffy" Shanks replies.

"Shishishishishishi yeah that means all i need to do is learn to swim and I'll become the pirate king in no time" luffy says in excitement.

WHOOSH

Shanks tries to smack luffy but his hand passes right through him in little static coming of luffys body

(so he ate a logia fruit eh and it seems to be the power of lightning) thought shanks.

"Luffy anyone who eats a devil fruit becomes a hammer in the water meaning you can't swim anymore" Shanks says to luffy.

Silence

Was all that as heard by the bar until….

" Whaaaaaaattttttttt"luffy scream

End of chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hey I know it is not much and i wanna say this is only a slight preview of this chapter. I want to know what you think of just this much if it. Is it good/bad or could use some improvements and what they are. Please review and pm me some ideas.

Sincerely

Hallowmask123


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece,if i did then i would be rich and giving money to my readers. Sorry (-_-).

Previously on luffy's thunder legion:

" **.Luffy did the fruit you ate have the same swirls on it as this one" lucky stutters out.**

" **Yeah! And it tasted disgusting, i mean worse than vegetables luffy replies shaking his arms around to emphasize his point and doing so caused him to shoot lightning at a tree and starting a fire.**

" **Ahhhh, how did that happen" luffy shouted out in shock. He looks towards lucky for answers but only sees a dust trail heading to the bar in curiosity he goes to the bar after picking up the other fruit on the ground and taking it to the bar, momentarily forgetting what happened.**

 **He reaches bar and hears lucky voice yell.**

" **Luffy has eaten a devil fruit and has another one on hand."**

 **A moment of silence went through the bar before…**

" **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" the entire population of the bar yells. At that luffy walks into the bar and everyone stares at him, as if waiting for him to turn into a leprechaun.**

" **what are you staring at, and whats a devil fruit" luffy asks innocently. The bar is in total silence till shanks the captain of this crew answers him.**

" **luffy a devil fruit is a fruit that grants you powers depending on which one you eat." luffy looks at shanks for a few minutes before saying.**

" **so it's a mystery fruit" and with that everyone but luffy and shanks sweatdrops.**

" **In a sense that is true luffy" shanks replies.**

" **Shi Shishishishishi yeah that means all i need to do is learn to swim and i'll become the pirate king in no time" luffy says in excitement.**

 **WHOOSH**

 **Shanks tries to smack luffy but his hand passes right through him in little static coming of luffy's body**

 **(so he ate a logia fruit eh and it seems to be the power of lightning) thought shanks.**

" **Luffy anyone who eats a devil fruit becomes a hammer in the water meaning you can't swim anymore" shanks says to luffy.**

 **Silence**

 **Was all that as heard by the bar until….**

" **Whaaaaaaattttttttt"luffy scream**

Chapter 2 the mountain bandits death

Now:

2 weeks later

Dawn island, Foosha village, Makino's bar

Luffy sits on a bar stool fuming about what happened 2 weeks ago with Shanks and some mountain bandits.

(Flash back: 2 weeks ago)

Luffy was asking Shanks all kinds of questions varying from his devil fruit, other devil fruits and joining his pirate crew. None of the occupants noticing that people were coming into the bar until the door slams open. And a group of mountain bandits walks into the bar, the assumed leader walking with some swagger in his step and a cocky grin on his lips.

"Ah, so these are pirates huh. They don't look so tough more like idiots, right boys." The leader says, the mountain bandits behind him laugh at the insult to the pirates. Luffy was getting annoyed by them and show with a scowl on his face. The red-haired pirate crew looks on in silence to see what will happen. The assumed leader walks up to the bar and looks towards Makino.

"Now don't be nervous women I know that I must be well known after all" he stops and reaches into his coat and pulls out a poster with his face on it.

" I am Higuma, a man with 8,000,000 beri bounty on his head. Now just give us 20 barrels of sake and rum and maybe we won't break the furniture and have a little fun with you." the now named Higuma looks at Makino with a lustful look.

" I'm sorry sir but we are out of all alcohol, please come back in a few days and a new shipment will be in." Makino replies with a calm straight face hoping to resolve this peacefully.

"Oh, then what are theses chicken shits drinking, water?" Higuma asked makino

"Sake, but that is the last of it" Makino said getting a little nervous.

"Hey sorry looks like we drank it all, but here you can have the last bottle if you like" Shanks says to the Higuma. Higuma didn't like the answer so he swings his fist at the bottle and smashing it, causing Shanks to be covered in the alcohol.

"Aww, now the floor is all wet " Shanks says. Ignoring Higamas rant about how he is a big time criminal. He kneels down to pick up the shards of the bottle. Higuma seeing this gets even more pissed off at Shanks, takes and swings his sword at the bar's counter smashing the glasses, mugs, plates on top of it. The shards falling on top of Shanks.

"Here if you like cleaning so much, clean that up will you" Higuma says and he tells his gang to move out of the moment the bandits leave the pirates start laughing at their captain.

"What was that captain"

"You...You should see your face right now captain"

"SHUT UP" Luffy yells out at the crew and the bar goes silent. Luffy turns to look at Shanks and says.

"What was that Shanks, why did you let that guy get away with what he did to you."

"Calm down Luffy, it was only some alcohol, no one got hurt" Shanks replies.

"Who cares about that, he disrespected you. You should want to kill the guy." Luffy shot back. Luffy was angry that the man he looks up to was disrespected in such away. Even more so that Shanks did nothing to stop the man.

"I don't sweat the small stuff luffy, neither should you" Shanks says. He smiles at luffy, his smile turned into a face of pain as Luffy throws a punch at shanks and hits him in the place where the sun don't shine. The pirate crew a laugh at their captain and also reach to cup their manhoods to protect them.

"I hate you Shanks." Luffy yells out as he runs out of the bar.

( flashback end)

after that luffy didn't go back to the bar until they left the island to hunt. The other devil fruit he found hidden safely in his secret spot. He has been waiting at the bar for them to apologize to shanks. He was still mad at shanks for what he did or more specifically what he didn't do but he did go overboard punching him and will apologize.

"Luffy-kun what are you you thinking of?" Makino said looking at Luffy with a big smile.

"I am thinking of what happened 2 weeks ago."Luffy said solemnly.

"Well , do you want some meat to snack on"Makino asked and watched as Luffys eyes lit up.

"Meeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt" was the only thing Luffy said as saliva started to drip down his chin. Makino placed the piece of meat in front of Luffy and he started to tear into it like a hungry wolf.

SLAM

Luffy and makino tu to see what made that sound and saw that it was the bandits from before with higuma still having that look of cockiness on his face.

"Ho, those weak pirates are not here today, so do you have sake to day?" higuma asks makino.

"Yes sir we have a fresh stock just in from a merchant ship, how many barrels you need to be on your way?" Makino asks Higuma in an polite and professional tone but the look in her eye say she wants them gone. Higuma sits down at a table and says.

"Then serve us wench, were customers" Higuma saya with a grin

( time skip 30 minutes) with Makino

Makino runs to an old man wearing a fisherman's hat as fast as she could, panic in her voice as she spoke.

"Mayor, it's Luffy he was kidnapped by bandits." the mayor Woop Slaps eye widen in fear.

"Let's go and see if we can negotiate with them"The mayor says with concern in his voice.

(Scene change) with Luffy

"Take it back, take back what you said about Shanks"Luffy looks at the bandits in anger for insulting bandits are laughing at luffy thinking he was some stupid brat.

"Or what, you'll make us half pint." One of the bandits says to Luffy patting him on the head, that turned out to be a mistake as when Luffy gets angry he can't maintain a solid form. So when the bandit touched him he was electrocuted and died before he hit the ground. The bandits saw this and were shocked( pun not intended). Luffy just thought he was knocked out.

"I will say this one more time take back what you said about shanks"Luffy says and as unconsciously releasing lightning from his body. The bandits saw this and got scared and took out their pistols and fired at Luffy. Luffy seeing this got scared, put his hand out to block the bullets and released a stream of lightning hitting the bandits. The bandits screamed in pain and either fell unconscious or for the weaker ones died the only one still conscious was Higuma.

By this time the mayor and Makino had arrived and saw what Luffy had done to the bandits and were shocked at the fact that a 6 year old boy could do such damage and kill were not the only ones to arrive on the scene, Shanks and his crew were walking through town to the bar to the bar when they saw the flashes of light coming from an area in town and were curious. When Shanks saw Luffy standing there among the unconscious and dead he saw a ghost, overlapping Luffy was Shanks old captain Gol D. Rogers or as the public knew him gold rogers. He is broken from these thoughts by Makino saying something.

"Luffy don't you think killing them went to far?" Makino asks Luffy and immediately regrets it as the look on luffys face hurt her.

"There…There dead?" Luffy asks though as more of a statement.

"Yes Luffy they are and if you will some day sail as a pirate then you will have to get used to this, on the sea it's kill or be killed. Shanks says now making everyone aware of him.

"Really to be a pirate I must kill people"Luffy asks shanks. Shanks nods his head and replies.

"Yes Luffy you will have to kill those that threaten your crew but that doesn't mean all your enemies only the ones you deem necessary to be killed."And with that Shanks leaves Luffy with his thoughts and walks up to Higuma and pulls out his sword. And aimed it at Higumas neck. Higuma spoke.

"No. Please don't I beg of you. I'm sorry for what I did 2 weeks ago, I'll leave and never bother anyone again I promise but please let me live.

SWIPE

THUD

Higumas head was chopped clean off by shanks blade.

"I know now you will never do harm to another innocent again, I just made sure of it." Shanks says coldly, gone was the silly, dumb man and stood the feared red- haired Shanks one of the four yonkou.

"Captain shanks where are you" A voice called behind, everyone turns to see two young girls. The first one was around the age of 9 years old, with long black hair and green eyes, wearing a white dress and a cowboy hat on her head you could tell instantly that in a few years when she hits her teens she will be a beauty beyond compare.( anyone guess who yet)

The second girl was the same age as Luffy. She had shoulder length sandy blonde hair and had blue eyes, she was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and a blue skirt that went down to her knees.

SQUEALLLLLL

Makino upon seeing the two girls ran towards them and took them into a hug.

"who are these adorable girls shanks?" Makino asks. Not noticing that neither were enjoying being held by her. Shanks seeing this just laughed at the two of them and responds.

"We found them about four days ago the blonde is leona and the brunette is Alvida they were lost at sea with Leona keeping both of the afloat since Alvida can't swim." this piqued everyone's interest since it is rare to not know how to swim at Alvidas age.

"whys that?" Makino asked.

"Alvida has eaten a devil fruit so she can't" Shanks says. This got a nod of understanding from the adults and a look of shock and interest from Luffy. Instantly he was next to the two girls with a huge smile on his face.

"Really? What what devil fruit did you eat, I ate a fruit that makes me a lightning man" Luffy said getting a look of shock from Alvida and a curious look from Leona.

"I ate the Smooth -smooth fruit I'm a slip woman" Alvida said. As the kids were talking about their devil fruit powers the adults were speaking as well.

"why didn't you take them back to their home island Shanks" Makino asks shanks.

"They are orphans. I figured there aren't that many children in this village luffy's age they could be friends and it looks like I was right." Shanks said with a smile staring at the three children who started playing tag. Makino hearing this grows sad and comes to a decision. She walks up to the children and kneels before the two girls.

"Alvida, Leona I hear that you are orphans" Makino says to them. The girls become depressed at this and Makino continues.

"So I would like to adopt you two, that is if you want me to."The girls look at Makino with shock on there faces. They have tears in there eyes and jump towards makino and hug her hoping this wasn't a dream. Both of them say yes over and over makino just continues to hold them with a smile.

(Time skip) three days later.

Luffy,Leona,and Alvida were at the town's port standing in front of the red force and shanks. Luffy had tears coming down his eyes at seeing his friend and role model leaving. The girls were handling it easier than luffy but had tears leaking from there eyes.

"Hey Luffy, I thought you weren't a kid, why you crying." Shanks says in a teasing tone. This angered Luffy.

"Shut up, I will be a stronger and more famous pirate then you will ever be. I will be the king of the pirates."Luffy yells. Luffy sees shanks smile takes his hat off his head and puts it on luffys head and says.

"When you reach the top give that back to me in good condition, alright Luffy." shanks says to Luffy and walks up the gangplank with a smile on his face thinking.

(The next generation will be interesting that's for sure) and with that thought in mind the red haired pirates sailed a way back to the grand line.

END of chapter 2

Authors notes: hey guys how are you here is another chapter of luffy's lightning legion.

I have been give some great ideas from someone and I give credit where credit is due.

Greeenicedragon178: thank you for the ideas you have given me with alvida and the other ideas that I use.

Now people have been asking what I have planned for the second devil fruit and here it is.

I will not be giving it to luffy as since I do not know how blackbeard was able to eat several of them so I will not do it.

The fruit is going to some one on luffy's crew but it will either be an oc or nami. I have a poll up right now with only one vote so people vote for the user.

I would also like to hear if you think I should go straight to the cannon or go through the brothers arc.

With that I am done. So signing out

Hallowmask123


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. Sadly i must continue only reading about it. ( \\_/)

Hey guys and gals this is hallowmask123 coming to you with another smooth chapter of luffy's lightning legion. So sit back relax and enjoy my artistic touch.

Previously on luffy's lightning legion:

 **(Time skip) three days later.**

 **Luffy, leona , and alvida were at the town's port standing in front of the red force and shanks. Luffy had tears coming down his eyes at seeing his friend and role model leaving. The girls were handling it easier than luffy but had tears leaking from there eyes.**

" **hey luffy, I thought you weren't a kid, why you crying." shanks says in a teasing tone. This angered luffy.**

" **Shut up, I will be a stronger and more famous pirate then you will ever be. I will be the king of the pirates." luffy yells. Luffy sees shanks smile takes his hat off his head and puts it on luffys head and says.**

" **when you reach the top give that back to me in good condition, alright luffy." shanks says to luffy and walks up the gangplank with a smile on his face thinking.**

 **( the next generation will be interesting that's for sure) and with that thought in mind the red haired pirates sailed a way back to the grand line.**

(Now)

Chapter 3: meeting a new friend and the devil fruit.

(time skip: 11 years)

Dawn Island, Foosha village.

Near the docks of foosha village stood a big crowd, this crowd as gathered to see of our favorite lightning boy now lightning man and the two daughters of the local pub.

Luffy had grown into a fine young man over the years, now being 17. Luffy was tall standing at about 5' 11" almost 6' tall,luffy was also very muscular, not the size of a bodybuilder but not a swimmers body either.( picture luffy with a goku style build) His black hair that was short in his youth was now about shoulders length. Luffy wore a black muscle shirt with a red unbuttoned cardigan over it. He wore black pants, tied around his waist a katana its scabbard pure black with only a blue line going down the middle, the only thing visible as the hand guard its shape done in the circle with it being hollowed out to form a three tomoe. On the other side as a flintlock pistol. On his feet he wore sandals. ( it wouldn't be luffy with out the sandals and hat) to complete the outfit on top of luffys head there was the straw hat given to him by his mentor and friend shanks.

Alvida grew into a beautiful woman now being 21, standing at 5'8" she wore only tight pink jeans that hugged her frame with a sash around her waist, a bikini top that was a size too small to accentuate her Double D size breasts and a purple captain's coat ( canon outfit) on her back she carried around a giant mace.

Leona was the shortest of the three standing at 5'6" she wore white tank top that showed off her figure with large C- cup breasts, over the tank top she wore a black blouse unbuttoned. She wore a black mini skirt that stopped about mid thigh and for shoes she wore gladiator sandals. On her waist there were two pistols and on her back was a rifle. ( she and usopp will act as long range support for the crew for the first part until I add more crew )

"Well the boat is all prepared and ready to set sail you guys" a local fisherman said. The boat in question was a large fishing boat able to carry 8 people on it with a sleeping quarters.

Makino came forward with tears in her eyes and hugged her two daughters like the devil was trying to take them from her. The girls just smile and hug their adoptive mother tightly. Eventually Makino lets go of the girls and moves towards Luffy a stern gaze no on her face as she looks at him.

"Now listen here Luffy-kun, you promise me you will keep my daughter's safe okay" Makino says to him. Luffy just stares a her before smiling at her.

"Don't worry so much Makino, I would never let anything hurt those girls they are my precious nakama shishishishi" Luffy says and smiles a big bright smile causing the girls in question to blush, though it went unnoticed by Luffy almost every one else saw it and was not surprised. It was a well known secret around the village that Alvida and Leona had a crush on Luffy, It as an even bigger known secret that there was pool on when Luffy realizes it and who he asks out and when.

Makino hearing this smiles and gives Luffy a hug after a minute she lets him go. She thinks of watching the little boy who used to scream at the top of his lungs that he as going to be the pirate king turn into the handsome young man he is today, of course he was still Luffy wild and untamable and at times childlike, but that was what makes him Luffy.

"Alright you three you should have enough food, water and alcohol to last you a week and a half even with Luffy-kuns stomach" Makino says to them and at the comment on Luffys appetite everyone laughs.

"Luffy! What are you doing. Becoming a pirate will bring great shame to our island." the old mayor Woop Slap says. Luffy just ignores him and continues to stare at the sea in excitement and wonder he places his hand on top of his hat and thinks

( Shanks, it's time I come to your world.)

"Hey Luffy lets go, the world needs to see my beauty" Alvida says a smirk on her face as she poses. Everyone laughs at this use to her antics. Luffy smiles at her.

"Alright I just have to go collect the stuff I have in my secret spot be back in a few." Luffy says and with that he disappears in a bolt of lightning.

-Outside the town, forest-

In the forest near the town there was a dead hollow out tree that Luffy used to store important items, one such item being the other devil fruit that fell from the sky and changed his life forever he bought a chest to hold it. The other items were as listed a book of devil fruit descriptions and abilities, a suitcase holding about 5,000,000 beri in it a picture of a young Luffy, Alvida and Leona with two boys about the same age as Alvida all smiling. The last item was a katana the scabbard was a crimson red color red, like it was dyed in blood. On the scabbard were black flower petals. This blade was Shodai Kitetsu, the cursed blade. Luffy was the only one that could use the blade without being killed. After securing the Kitetsu to his waist with his other katana and disappears in a flash of lightning.

-Town docks -

Luffy reappeared on the dock with the items in hand and places the devil fruit chest in the boat in the sleeping quarters. He walks out and smiles at the people on the docks.

"Alright, crew time to set sail, ready for an adventure" Luffy asks.

"YEAH!" both girls cheer. They board the small vessel and start to sail off into the sea.

Makino goes over to the mayor who is still grumbling about the reputation of the village.

"Oh come now mayor, you can't be surprised pirate king is his dream" Makino says. The mayor just sighs and gets this serious look on his face.

"His dream or his destiny" the mayor replies cryptically.

"Guys look out behind you" one of the villagers shouted to them. Makino and the mayor turn to see what he was yelling about and saw the most feared creature around the island, the lord of the coast. A giant sea king in the shape of a sea serpent. At seeing this the villagers freaked out.

On the boat -

Luffy turns to see the beast before him and just smiles at it. Alvida and Leona just stay calm not even worried about the beast.

"Shishishishishi you will make a good warm up for what is to come our way on the seas." Luffy says as he takes the pistol from his waist and in his other hand forms a small concentrated orb of lightning about the size of a musket ball and inserts it into the pistol and pulls the hammer back. Luffy points the pistol at the seaking and pulls the trigger, what happens shocks almost everyone. A large blast of lightning fires from the gun, disintegrating the lord of the coast into dust. Luffy took the pistol and put it back on his waist as the boat continued to sail away from the island.

(time skip) 3 hours later

Luffy and his crew of two were sitting on deck relaxing, Luffy taking a nap near the edge of the boat. Alvida was tanning and Leona was doing maintenance on her weapons. Leona hearing the sound of water churning at a fast rate looks up and at the sea and sees a giant whirlpool near them and they to be being pulled into.

"Luffy there's a whirlpool and we seem to being pulled into it" Leona says to her captain. Hearing Luffy drowsily sits up and points his hand towards the whirlpool and fires off a blast of lightning from his hands to push the boat away from the whirlpool, unfortunately because of Luffys sleepiness when the boat shook from the push he and a barrel of food fell of the boat. Luffy quickly jumps into the barrel and yells at the top of his lungs.

"I'll be alright just search the area around to find me kay girls"

The girls shout back there confirmation knowing that it takes more than a whirlpool to kill Luffy. And with that the whirlpool sucks the barrel under the water.

(time skip) thirty minutes

On the other side of the whirlpool was a cruise ship full of the wealthy men and women of east blue and a certain orange haired beauty. On the deck two crewmen saw a barrel in the ocean and decide to bring it a board thinking it as booze. When they get it on deck they were going to open it to have a taste but they're stopped as cannon fire went off they look and see a pirate ship with the jolly roger being a shield in front of cross bones.

"Oh crap its "steel shield" Jack" one of the crew mates said. he steps back and hits the barrel knocking it over and it rolling down the stairs into the pantry.

5 minutes later.

A boy about the age of 14 entered the pantry looking for a place to hide from the fighting.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" the young boy calls out. Seeing nothing but food stock and the big barrel in the room he relaxes. He move towards the barrel and looks at it.

"Wow this barrels is really big must be full of something, I'll take it back to the ship maybe get on the captain's good side" And with that idea in mind the boy starts to push the barrel back up the stairs to get it off of the cruise ship and on the pirate ship. As he was pushing three pirates came into the room and saw the boy and smirks.

"Well, well, well, coby what do we have here you trying to get out of the fighting like the weakling you are huh" one of the pirates said and the other two laugh at that like it as the funniest joke in the world.

"No, I found this heavy barrel and was trying to get it to the ship" The now named Coby says. Hearing this the three pirates get an idea on what's in the barrel.

"It is probably booze, good cause I'm thirsty" The pirate says as he props the barrel up. Coby hearing this starts to panic.

"You can't if Captain Jack finds out we will all be in big trouble" Coby says to the three.

"Well he better not find out or else" The pirate says in a threatening manner. He raises his fist to bust off the top of the barrel to gain access to the content. Before he could do that the barrel burst open and out came Luffy. In addition Luffy hit the man in the face knocking him out.

"AHHH what a great nap." Luffy then noticed that where he was and saw the man on floor.

"You know the floor is not the best place to take a nap, Right?" Luffy asks unaware of what he did.

"YOU DID THAT IDIOT" The other two pirates yelled. Luffy just Ignored the two men and turned to Coby asking him if he had food. The two pirates did not like being ignored by the man in front of them, reached for their swords with the aim of beheading Luffy. Luffy without looking punch the two men into the wall causing them to get stuck in the wall.

(Time skip) the rest of the interactions with Coby are going to be like the canon and I don't feel like typing it.

After their conversation Luffy starts to head on to the deck to see if he could find Alvida and Leona around the area. Coby was following him telling him it's not safe to go out there. When he gets on deck he see a tall man standing a 7' tall with a giant shield on his back holding a fruit and Luffy's eyes popped as he recognized it as a devil fruit. The fruit was about the size of a cantaloupe, was purple in color and had a swirl like skin pattern.

( Could it be what I think that is) Luffy thought. Not willing to take it up up to chance he starts to approach the human giant at a slow pace. As he approaches he hears that the giant is saying.

"What kind of fruit is this, I never seen one like this before. Is it even edible" the pirate Captain Jack said.

"It's a devil fruit one of the rarest and greatest treasures on the sea" Luffy spoke gaining the attention of everyone on the deck. Everyone was shocked that he got so close without anyone noticing.

"Really I've never seen one before, thought they were myths" Jack said and then realizes he does not recognize who this person is.

"Who are you boy, I don't recognize you from my crew and you are obviously not from the cruise the way you are dressed" Jack asks. Luffy just smiles and before anyone can blink jack was sent flying and luffy was standing where jack was originally holding the devil fruit in his right hand while his left was out straight in a fist.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am a pirate." Luffy said to all the people on deck.

"Luffy what have you done. He is going to kill you" Coby said in a panic voice. Jack hearing Coby call Luffy by his name glares at the boy in anger.

"Coby did you hire this man to kill me" Jack says in furious tone.

"N. N. No. no I didn't captain Jack, I would never do that. " Coby replies back trying to make sure that his anger was not focused on him.

"What are you talking about Coby. Didn't you say you wanted to become a marine someday and arrest Jack."Luffy says not really thinking about it. Hearing this Jack becomes even more angry.

"Oh really good luck doing that when you are dead, if you wanted me dead you should of hired the pirate hunter." Jack yells as he takes the shield off his back and throws it at Coby.

Coby was paralyzed in his track and incapable of moving. As it grew closer Coby saw his life flash before his eyes.

Whoosh

CRASH

Coby opened his eye to see he was still alive and was standing next to Luffy. He was shocked at how he was still alive.

"Oi Jack next time you try to kill a friend of mine I will fry you." Luffy said with a glare that would scare the sea devil himself. Unfortunatly for Jack he is dumber than a rock.

"Oh yeah pipsqueak well bring me all your female friends and I'll show them what a man is" Jack said in a lecherous grin on his face. This pissed off Luffy even more. Luffy was so pissed that sparks started to fly off him erratically.

"Coby stay away, this is about to get deadly" luffy said and starts to walking towards Jack. He continues even though he sees the crew of Jack start to surround him and charge him with their weapons he just continues to walk. As they were right on top of him luffy swung his arm out in a horizontal arc.

" **shock wave"** Luffy calls out camly. A stream of lightning surrounds him electrocuting the crew and knocking them unconscious and continuing to walk towards Jack.

"What the hell are you" Jack asked in a scared tone after watching almost his whole crew beaten by a single man.

"I am a devil fruit user, I ate the logia type devil fruit, the Rumble Rumble fruit. I am a lightning man and now your executioner. I told you I would fry you if you threatened a friend of mine again and I always stay true to my word." Luffy says, the tone so icy and cold it froze everyone in place.

"No. no please I take it back. I swear to never harm another living soul again just please let me live" Jack begged for his life.

"I don't think so, you see I am laid back person and don't enjoy killing but you threatened my nakama with that comment and now I will use you as an example of what happens when you threaten my friends like that." Luffy says and raises his hand up into the air. he fires a large bolt of lightning into atmosphere

" **Gods Judgment"** Luffy calls out. The sky turns dark and gigantic lightning bolt strikes down and hits Jack. A flash of light blinds everyone except Luffy. Jack lets out a scream of pain when this attacks light fades showing Jack burnt body, Jacks body falls to the ground lifeless.

"Oi Luffy, what's with the spark show going on" A voice shouts from the side of the boat when Luffy looks over toward where the voice came from he saw Leona and Alvida sitting on the edge of the boat with a bored look on there faces.

"Nothing just erasing garbage from the world" Luffy responds cooly.

"For you to call someone trash, they must have pissed you off real good" Leona says as if she was talking about the weather.

"Yeah he threatened you to unknowingly and for that his judgment was death"Luffy responds. This causes the girls to blush lightly.

( He's always thinking of us) both girls think with a smile on their face.

The girls were brought out of their musings by the sound of cannon fire going off and a cannon ball hitting the pirate ship next to the cruise ship. Looking to see who is firing they see a marine battleship on the starboard side.

"Shit it's the marines. Let's get out of here guys" Luffy says as he picks Coby up in his free hand and carries him to the the side of the ship while his other hand carries the devil fruit.

"Why are we running the marines are the good guys?" Coby asks Luffy with confusion in his voice.

"Simple. I'm a pirate remember" Luffy says and jumps down onto the fishing boat they were using and said.

"Set sail crew" Luffy says. And his response was a quick yeah before they took off.

(time skip) hour later

After the area and getting away from the marines the crew of the small fishing boat sat down to relax. It also gave Alvida a chance to ask a question that was on her mind.

"Oi luffy, what is up with the devil fruit in your hand"

"Oh this was apparently on the cruise ship and when I saw it I thought I recognized from the devil fruit archive I have and if it is what I think it is, I will not risk it falling into enemy hands" Luffy says seriously.

"Really is it some super strong devil fruit" Leona asks him and luffy chuckled finding it funny.

"In a sense it is. This is the Gum-Gum fruit. Who ever eats it turns into a rubber person and in the hands of one of our enemies it could beat me" Luffy says getting a shocked look from the two girls.

"How " Both girls ask simultaneously and luffy chuckles again finding them cute speaking unison.

" because rubber isn't affected by lightning." and with that the girls understand.

" So Coby where is the closest marine base" Cuffy asks. Coby stops to think for a moment.

"Theres one in Shells Town on an island not far from here" Coby says.

"Alright Alvida set sail for shell town" Luffy commands with a smile.

"Aye aye Captain" Alvida says and takes out a map of the east blue and changes the ship's direction for Shells Town.

Chapter three ends.

Author notes: okay every reader chapter three is done. Any thought please PM me and also review as I only have 6 reviews so far. also did you guys like me giving luffy a cursed blade

That's about it so hallowmask123 out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Okay I just want to get it into people's heads that I am not doing two devil fruits in one person.

Okay also I would like the readers to design me two oc characters one male the other female. With a description of them and back story please. Oh and no devil fruits to them as I already have devil fruit's made for them.

Also on my poll please vote I am going to keep it open until the end of the week.

And if any of you can think of this scene I am describing from a fanfic can you tell me as I read it and thought it was a good fanfic.

The story is a one piece fic with it being a romance between luffy and nami and takes place after the two year time skip. Nami goes looking for luffy and finds him digging into a hole in the kitchen grabbing food out of it. In the wall there are two devil fruits and nami is contemplating eating one to make herself stronger.

With that on to one piece and meat.

Previously on luffy's thunder legion:

" **oh this was apparently on the cruise ship and when I saw it I thought I recognized from the devil fruit archive I have and if it is what I think it is, I will not risk it falling into enemy hands" luffy says seriously.**

" **really is it some super strong devil fruit" leona asks him and luffy chuckled finding it funny.**

" **In a sense it is. This is the gum-gum fruit. Who ever eats it turns into a rubber person and in the hands of one of our enemies it could beat me" luffy says getting a shocked look from the two girls.**

" **how " both girls ask simultaneously and luffy chuckles again finding them cute speaking unison.**

" **because rubber isn't affected by lightning." and with that the girls understand.**

" **so coby here is the closest marine base" luffy asks. Coby stops to think for a moment.**

" **theres one in shells town on an island not far from here" coby says.**

" **alright alvida set sail for shell town" luffy commands with a smile.**

" **aye aye captain" alvida says and takes out a map of the east blue and changes the ship's direction for shells town.**

Now

Chapter four: the swordsmen, the navy captain and the orange haired girl

(time skip) two days

The gang were off the coast of the Shells town and they were all preparing to dock in the harbor. Luffy was making the chest holding the tori-tori fruit and the now gum-gum fruit were locked and couldn't be gotten into by anyone but him. Alvida was putting on her pants as she just finished sunbathing. Coby was at the bow of the fishing boat looking at the town and more importantly the marine base there. The only one not up was leona who was who was taking a nap not to far away from her sister. Alvida moves to wake her she hears what her little sister was is moaning in her sleep.

" Ohhhh luffy. Ahh not there, don't lick there mmm" alvida hearing what her sister as moaning blushes at what she heard and then smirks at how dirty her sister was.

" leona time to get up my dear little sister" alvida says as she shakes her little sister awake. After a minute leona wakes up with an annoyed groan.

" sis why did you have to wake me up, I was having an amazing dream " leona says with a light blush on her face.

" yeah I heard where was he licking you to make you moan in your sleep like a cat in heat" Alvida teases leona, causing her to blush even more.

" you will never mention what you just heard or I will drown you" leona threatens, this causes alvida to start laughing.

" what are you laughing at alvida and are you okay leona you are really red, don't get sick on us as we haven't found a doctor that I like yet" luffy says as he comes out of the sleeping quarters. The girls jump at him coming out just as they ended their conversation and worried he heard it.

"We're fine luffy just having girl talk" the minute alvida said that luffy turned and left not wanting to be brought in the middle of that.

" works every time, mention girl talk and a guy goes running" alvida said. She and leona laughed.

time skip: one hour

" so coby anything we should know about this place" luffy asked as they walked down the street not really noticing the attention they were getting. Alvida and leona were attracting the attention of almost every guy in the vicinity. The same could be said about luffy as he was causing many of the young women to swoon over his looks and muscular body with his outfit showing everything. Unlike luffy the girls notice the looks and glare at the women and resist putting a bullet in them or bludgeoning them.

(screw of you hussies, luffy's mine) the girls thought in unison.

" well the marine base has recently caught roronoa zoro the pirate hunter" coby said as he spoke the towns people jumped away in fear at the name zoro. The group were shocked by this reaction except for luffy who just laughed at the town's reaction to zoro's name.

" This town sure is weird, anything else we should know about the town" alvida asked still a little annoyed by the women.

" It is run by a marine captain named Morgan" coby said. Like when they heard the name zoro the townspeople tried to climb up the walls surrounding them. Like with zoro luffy broke out laughing at what they did. Alvida was confused while leona started laughing with luffy. The person with the biggest reaction to the townspeople was coby as he was in disbelief that the town were scared of the marine captain.

With the towns reactions in the back of there mind the group of four head towards the marine base. The base was surrounded by an eight foot high wall. A wall that luffy climbed on and looked over.

" luffy! What are you doing you can't be on top of that wall" coby yelled. The girls just followed their captain's lead and sat on the wall.

" I want to see this zoro guy so I'm looking for him" luffy says.

" luffy he is a dangerous criminal they wouldn't have him outside" coby says. Luffy just turns and says

" then who is that on the cross." coby was up there with the crew of three and saw a man tied to a cross. The man was a tall muscular man that, was wearing a white shirt, black pants, black boots and the two things that drew attention to him. A black bandana and a green haramaki. The aura that oozed about the man screamed him being a killer.

Coby seeing the man see the distinguishing marks about him and knows who it is.

"The bandanna and the blood lust radiating off him that is pirate hunter zoro"Coby says with fear as his body shakes from the sight of the infamous pirate hunter. Luffy and the girls just look at him with interest, luffy more than the girls.

" Those ropes look easy to break out of. I wonder why he hasn't" luffy said to know one in general.

Suddenly a ladder propped up on the wall that the pirates were sitting on and a little girl carrying rice balls hopped over the fence and went towards zoro.

" Zoro-nii I'm back and look I brought rice balls" the little girl says holding up the rice balls for zoro.

" Luffy you have to get her away from him, she'll be killed" coby started to panic. Luffy just stared in curiosity on what will happen.

" Get out of here kid" zoro says coldly to the little girl. The little girl either didn't notice the tone or ignored it.

"But the rice balls are really good, mama let me make them by myself" the little girl continued to pester.

" I SAID GET OUT OF HERE" zoro yelled trying to scare the girl off. It almost worked as the girl got teary eyed and was holding back crying.

"My, my zoro don't be such a bully it's not nice." a shrilly male voice called out. The group of pirates and coby look over and see a tall, lanky blonde haired man in a purple suit with two marines.

" oh good the marines are there to protect the girl" coby say and lets out a sigh of relief.

" ooh rice balls, don't mind if I do" the man says and takes a rice ball from the girl, ignoring her protests the man takes a bite of it. The second he takes a bite he spits it out.

" Are you dumb girl, you make rice balls with salt not sugar, SALT" the man yells in anger.

"But I thought it would taste better if it was sweet" the little girl said.

The man throws the other rice ball out of the little girl's hand and smashes it under his foot. The girl crys at seeing her hard work go to waste.

"I'm bored, you throw the girl over the fence" the man says. Hearing the order the people around the area are shocked.

"But Helmeppo-sama she is just a little girl" the marine grunt protests.

"Did you just question my orders, my orders are to be taken as seriously as my father's orders you hear me. I could have you executed if I wanted, do you want that" helmeppo say in an arrogant tone.

The marine grunt says no sir and grabs the girl. And whispers something to her before throwing her over the wall. The group sees the girl curl into a ball in the air. Luffy catches the girl and sets her down gently.

He hops back onto the wall o see helmeppo walk away from zoro. Deciding now would be the best time to speak with zoro. He move at a speed that only zoro sees and pops in front of him.

"Oi,oi your fast. here to fight me. Those are some nice swords" zoro asks and looks at the shodai kitetsu on luffy waist. luffy doesn't respond only looks zoro in the eye as if comparing him to something only he knows.

"Well I am busy here so scram" zoro says again.

"Why haven't you busted out of those ropes" luffy finally asks him. Zoro looks at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean" zoro asks him

"Those ropes should be easy to break so why haven't you done so up till now." luffy clarifies.

"I am going to stay here for a month a agreed to our deal and then i am going after a certain man and my dream" zoro says.

Luffy hearing this smiles his big goofy smile and thinks he is interesting.

"And what is your dream, pirate hunter zoro." luffy says thinking of this as a final test.

"My dream is to be the world's strongest swordsmen" zoro says.

Luffy hearing this comes to a decision. A decision he won't take no for.

" you are going to become apart of my pirate crew and be my swordsmen" luffy declares

"I refuse. Why would I become a filthy pirate. I have one more week left and I am going to survive it." zoro says.

" you'll join my crew zoro i guarantee it" luffy says as he start to walk away.

"Wait"

"Oh change your mind" luffy asks zoro.

"No. that rice ball on the ground give it to me" zoro says.

"Really it is probably mostly mud by now" luffy replies

"Just give it to me"

"Alright" luffy reaches down and picks up what was the other rice ball and puts it near zoros mouth. Zoro started eating it out of luffys hand not stopping until he ate every grain of it.

"Tell her it was delicious" zoro pants out.

(scene change) at diner

"Really he ate all of it" the little girl now known as rika asks luffy.

"Yep, every grain of it" luffy says with a smile on his face.

Rika hearing this can't help but smile at it. But coby was In disbelief over what the marines did.

"Why would he do that he is a bad guy right" coby thought aloud.

"Zoro-nii is not bad it's the morgans that are bad" little rika says. She begins to tell them the story of how zoro ended up on the cross because he killed helmeppos pet wolf.

" wow what a jerk" leona thought. Her testament were shared with everyone else at the table.

Suddenly everyone in the diner got down on their knees except the crew of three and coby. They turn and see it is because helmeppo walks into the establishment.

" hey serving woman bring me some food and some wine, also spread the word to the town i am going to execute zoro tomorrow because I am bored" helmeppo says with a girly laugh.

" what about the deal he made with you to survive the month" alvida asks him. Helmeppo looks at alvida and starts to stares at her lustfully.

" oh, he is an idiot for believing that. But if you care so much maybe we can come to an agreement" helmeppo say to her. Alvida feels a chill understanding what he was insinuating. Unfortunately for helmeppo so did luffy and did not take too kind to it.

"Oi, don't be talking about alvida that way,you ugly creep" luffy says. He walks up to helmeppo and punches him. Helmeppo goes flying out the restaurant courtesy of the hole in the wall he made. The marines acting as helmeppos bodyguards were unsure what to do. On one hand by relation to his father helmeppo is their superior. On the other helmeppo deserved it because he hitted on what they assume to be the man's girlfriend.

"Yo...you hit. Not even my father has hit me" helmeppo said his face swelling like a watermelon from the punch.

"Guards, kill him." helmeppo yelled the guards moved towards luffy intent on following their orders.

Luffy just stood there until they were right on top of him then he just jerks his body and sends them flying. Helmeppo was now scared as luffy turns to stare at him.

" you know I expected you to run away after I punched you, but you did something dumb" luffy said as he reaches for shodai kitetsu on his belt. Helmeppo seeing his starts to panic and runs away leaving his two guards behind.

A moment or two passed before the silence was broken by the laughter of leona. Luffy joined leona filling the diner with laughter.

"Did.. huff did you see his face ahahahahahah" leona said. Laughing hard before continuing.

" he was so scared when you started reaching for your sword luffy." leona said to luffy.

"I know he thinks I would feed his blood to kitetsu he is way to arrogant" luffy said as he took his hand off of kitetsu.

"So luffy what are you going to do" alvida asks luffy. Luffy turns to look at her and smiles his genuine smile.

" I am going to do what I was already going to do, have zoro join my crew" luffy said with a fist pump.

The girls smile at luffy and are ready to follow him to battle. Coby on the other hand was conflicted, on one hand he wanted to help his new the other hand it could ruin his chances in the marines and that was his dream.

"Coby stay here we don't want you to get involved" luffy says to coby as he and the girls walk away from the diner ready to save the life of their future crew mate.

-scene change-

Luffy and the girls arrive at the marine base and luffy and alvida hop over the wall while leona hop into a tree with a branch that reaches higher than the wall and got her rifle in place.

Luffy and alvida walk towards zoro intent on twisting his arm to join his crew. Zoro see the two of them growls out in frustration.

" what are you two doing here. I said i was not joining your crew, i am not going to become a criminal" zoro growls at the two, luffy didn't blink as he was about to cut the ropes.

" stop I only have a week left before I am a free man." zoro complains trying to kick luffy away.

" no, you only have twenty-four hours before you are executed" luffy says blankly before continuing. " that girly man announced it to the whole town that at noon tomorrow you will be executed because he is bored" zoro hearing this became infuriated.

" that lying piece of shit, when I get my hands on him I am going cut his dick and balls off and the shove them up his ass so far he will have them coming out his mouth" zoro rambles and luffy steps back instantly

" I need my swords. That lying bastard took them, can you go find them for me."zoro asks the two of them. Luffy was about to agree before an idea struck him and he grins a mischievous grin.

"No, I will find your sword but I am going to keep them until you agree to join my crew" luffy said looking completely innocent.

"What, you are going to blackmail me, that's unfair" zoro shouts with shark teeth.( AN. that's right people, shark teeth make the appearance and will used regularly by zoro and nami)

"Yep, remember we're pirates we don't care about honor and all that as long as we have an adventure" luffy say laughing. Alvida laughs as well but behind her.

" fine, you find my swords and I might join your crew, but before that tell me what is your dream" zoro asks looking at luffy seriously.

" are you stupid. Of course my dream is to be pirate king" luffy says as if he is stating the obvious

Zoro hearing this smirks at the answer is almost willing to accept luffy as his captain.

" alright, let's find the girly man and find out where he took your swords" luffy says. He and alvida take off running towards the marine base, forgetting to untie zoro. Zoro screams for them to comeback but they ignore him.

" alvida looks like there is activity on the roof I will head up there and see if girly man is there, you sneak into the base from the entrance and see what we can find" luffy says and then disappears in a flash of lightning.

Alvida just rolls her eyes at this expecting it from luffy. She takes off running into the marine base.

"Top of marine base"

At the top of the marine base you will find about forty marines hold ropes attach to a large statue of a man. Said man was standing off to the side staring at the men, making sure they do not damage it. This man was a big guy standing at 7'3"he had a metal jaw and an axe hand. His attire was a marine captain coat to dignify his rank, a blue camo designed shirt marine regulation pants and steel toed boots. This man was axe-hand morgan.

"Lieutenant, I am great, am I not?" morgan asked his second in command.

"Yes you are sir. The greatest marine captain of the east blue" the lieutenant responds.

"Then why have the tributes from the town decreased" morgan asked.

"Well times are tough and people don't have much money from paying the increased taxes,sir" the lieutenant answers.

"No lieutenant. It is not the money that is the issue it is that the people do not respect me enough" morgan says.

that is not true captain everyone respects you" the lieutenant answers trying to steer the conversation away from where it was going.

"Tomorrow there will be an execution to instill respect into the people" morgan replies.

"Sir are you sure that is wi-" the lieutenant was cut off as the door to the roof was slammed open and helmeppo runs in tears in his eyes.

" daddy there is some one I want you to kill" helmeppo yells.

" skip over, same as canon"

As morgan was about to slap his son again for being weak a flash of light draws everyone's attention towards the statue. Luffy appeared on the statue suddenly and because of the extra weight added suddenly some marines lose their grip on the ropes causing the others to lose their grip as well. The statue hits the building and breaks up.

" uhhhhhhhh, sorry" luffy says not really feeling sorry for the statue breaking apart.

" DADDY! That is the man that hit me kill him kill him." helmeppo screamed.

Morgan was going to just that. Seeing his statue broken like that enraged him.

"Kill him, his crime is disrespecting me" morgan yells, the marines hearing this reach for their pistols and were about to shoot the mysterious man before them. That was until he grabbed the son of morgan and ran off.

"What should we do sir" one of the marines asked him

"Find him you dolts" morgan yelled. He was furious at the lack of respect.

"Sir, someone is trying to free Roronoa zoro" one of the marines yelled to the captain. Morgan hearing this was about to have a meltdown.

"SHOOT HIM, this town is full of traitors i should hang them all" morgan yells as he starts to head down to the ground floor to deal with this traitor. The marine saluted and took his rifle and shot at the youngman trying to free zoro hitting him in the shoulder.

(with luffy)

Luffy was running through the corridors of the marine base, dragging helmeppo with him. He pulls helmeppo to his face.

" where is zoro's sword girly man. I'll hit you if you don't tell me right now" luffy threatened. Helmeppo was crying like a baby

"There in my room we passed it a minute ago, it is the room on your left." helmeppo whimpered out. Luffy hearing this became irritated and smacked helmeppo.

"Why didn't you say it"luffy turns and runs back towards the helmeppo said was his. Never noticing a girl wearing a tan skirt that reached the beginning of her thighs, barely covering her what was needed and a white and blue shirt that framed her figure really well, running past him.

when luffy got to the room helmeppo was talking about only one thought came to mind and out of his mouth.

"If you are trying to stay in the closet you are doing a poor job about it girly man" luffy said as he looked around the room, there was a word to describe it. Pink. the carpet, walls,drapes and bed sheets were all pink. In the corner there was a table setup for tea that looked liked it belonged in a little girl's room. The manliest thing in the room were the racks of weapons hanging on the wall. Luffy looked at the weapons and saw some of them were very good quality. As he looked he came to a rack that held several katanas on it.

"Oh man look at all these weapons i'm not even sure what sword is zoro's" luffy mused allowed. He turned to ask helmeppo which one was zoro's, only to see he was unconscious.

Luffy seeing this had an idea.

"I'll take them all. All these weapons are to good for this guy anyway" and with that luffy started to gather every weapon off the wall and put them in three barrels that he tied to his back and walked towards the window to jump out of. He opens the window and sees a shooting line ready to kill zoro and coby. Thinking quickly he jumps out of the window lands in front of the two.

" **magnetic field"** luffy raises his hand up and releases a thin pulse of lightning creating a an electromagnetic field to stop the bullets in there place. Luffy waits a moment or two before lowering the field, the bullets fired drop to the ground as harmless as pebbles.

Seeing this the marines wondered how he did that, the sight filled them with fear. Morgan had a theory about how but didn't think it as possible. The marines were not the only ones zoro was curious at how luffy stopped the bullets and voiced his curiosity.

"What are you?" zoro asks luffy

" I ate the rumble-rumble fruit, I am a lightning man, names luffy" luffy says shocking everyone save coby ( and leona who is in the tree.)

"I heard of devil fruits but I thought they were myths" morgan said. At the same time he was thinking if he could beat luffy he would get more respect.

Luffy turns to look at zoro and then unstraps the barrels from his and showed the katanas to him.

"Which one of these is yours" luffy asks zoro.

" the two with the black scabbards and the one with the pure white scabbard, I use the three sword style." zoro said luffy nods and pulls out the three swords he nodded to.

The marines pull out their swords and rush towards the pirate, the bounty hunter and the future marine.

"shit , hey get these ropes off of me, now" zoro says to luffy. Luffy turns and starts to mess with the knot trying to undo it. Unfortunately luffy sucks at knots.

"Okay, it goes like this and then take this.. No that's not right it was over, over, under out of the rabbit holes" luffy said as he struggled to undo the knot, not really paying attention to the marines surrounding him.

"Oi,oi hurry there right on top of us" zoro yells getting nervous.

"There now for your other arm" luffy says

" don't bother just give me a sword, i'll handle the rest" zoro say the marine grunts were right on top of them. Luffy hands zoro his sword and in a flash.

SLASH

CUT

CLANG

Zoro was holding all three swords with his hands and mouth blocking the twenty somthing marine swords with just his three. Zoro looks to the marines around him seeing them startled.

" move even a hair and I will kill" zoro threatens. The marines had fear instilled in them

"ZORO, duck." luffy shouts and zoro does so.

" **flying sword slash"** luffy took kitetsu out of its sheath and swung it in a horizontal slash sending crescent air slash at the marines, the slash hit the marines blowing them away from zoro.

The men looked at the blade in the young pirate kings hand. The blade as pure black with a crimson hamon, it had a slight curve to it. The tsuba was silver in the shape of a curved three pointed shuriken, the tsubas edges showed signs of being sharpened. Seeing the blade drawn, many people swore they saw a black and crimson aura coming off it.

" a cursed blade" zoro said feeling the blades aura, it as blood thirsty like a starved lion with a gazelle in front of it.

" good eye zoro, this blade is cursed and will only accept me as its master. Although not to say it still likes to disobey me.: luffy said seeing the severely injured marines on the ground. He was only trying to push them back not cut them.

" okay, well I have resisted the marines that makes me a criminal so I will join your crew but" zoro pauses and looks at luffy with the full intent to kill him.

" if you get in my way of my dream of being the world's greatest swordsmen i will kill you where you stand." luffy just grins and laughs at that

"If you couldn't accomplish that much I would be disappointed. The kings crew must have the best" zoro hearing this smirks.

BANG

The two turn to see a marine lying on the ground, a bullet in his leg. Zoro was curious where the shot came from until two more rang out, hitting two marines in the back and causing them to fall over in pain.

Zoro saw where the shots came from and saw a girl the same age as luffy jumping out of a tree Holding two pistols.

" nice shot leona" luffy says.

"Thanks, luffy" leona smiles at the praise not seeing morgan come up behind her and bring his axe down on her. It was a hair's width away of chopping her in half if not for the giant mace slamming into him.

" leona how many times do I have to tell you, watch your back for sneak attacks" alvida shouted at her younger sister.

While this as going on morgan got backup and charged at the girls planning to run them over. Until someone interfered.

" **three sword style: bull horns "** zoro yelled charging morgan and knocking him out.

The marines around the area were stunned. The captain morgan was unconscious, beaten.

After a while the marines cheered about morgan being beaten.

" were free men, free." A grunt cheered.

" good job zoro that was awesome" luffy said patting zoro on the back. Indirectly causing zoro to fall over.

" oh shit, are you okay i didn't hit you to hard did I?" luffy asks. Zoro didn't respond the only sound that was heard was….

GRRRRRRRRRR

His stomach.

Time skip: hour later (diner)

"Puha, I am stuffed " zoro sad eating his 10th and final plate of food.

" me too" luffy said finishing his 30th plate of food.

" how is it I haven't eaten in three weeks and you still eat more then me" zoro wonders seeing his new captain eating that much.

" well now I have a first mate and two other nakama" luffy says (A/N. zoro is the first mate because he is the strongest of the three and is the second in command of the crew when luffy is not there. I ill put order of leader ship up after they cross into the grand line)

The group sat around chatting to the townspeople while eating. That is until the marines come in to the diner.

Skip same as canon.

The crew of four were now on there small ship with more supplies and three barrels of weapons, leaving the port of shells town.

" oi guys check that out" zoro points back to port.

They turn to see coby and the marines of the baser saluting them as they left.

" marines saluting pirates, now I've seen it all" zoro jokes

"In the port"

The marine lieutenant informs coby that they know of his past and that he better work hard.

" YES,SIR" coby hollers at the top of his lungs with joy. He was on his way towards his dream.

The lieutenant smiles and then orders his men.

" soldiers for saluting a pirate no food for a week, understood."

" YES, SIR" they chant

End of chapter 4

Author's notes.

Hey hope you liked and sorry it took so long to update.

To any men or women who are gay or bi I hope I did not offend you as that was not the purpose. If i did please accept my apologies.

That is about it . so review,vote, like and follow me please.

SIgned.

Hallowmask123


	5. Notice

**not an update.**

 **I, hallowmask123 send out an apology to my readers. with this my last year of high school and all that I have been cramming for final exams and preparing to take the ASVAB to get into the military. I will try to update some time this coming week but I make no promises and hope that you will accept my humble apologies. hen I update this will be the longest chapter I have written being about 25 pages.**

 **once again I apologies.**

 **sincerely,**

 **hallowmask123**


	6. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. If I did I would be rich and not poor.**

 **Hey here is chapter 5 and the longest one I have written.**

 **I am going to point out that luffy is going to claim something from every person he beats in a fight. Whether as trophies or as something to use or even sell. I might even make it a crew mait. Here are the items so far**

 **The gomu gomu fruit**

 **The weapons from helmeppos room**

 **People have told me that doing multiple ocs makes some stories bad and i have seen the stories so let me clarify I am only doing 4 oc characters in this fic three female and one male. And their backgrounds won't be complicated all that much all 4 of them will have a devil fruit. With the exception of one they will have a legendary zoan fruit and the last will have a paramecia fruit(not gomu gomu). And I will tell you those four fruits now.**

 **Legendary zoan inu-inu no mi model: raijuu (lightning wolf)**

 **Legendary zoan Inu-inu no mi model: hell hound**

 **Legendary-zoan Inu-inu no mi model: kitsune**

 **Saizu-saizu no mi( size size fruit) paramecia**

 **Fruits i may use but don't have any one for them is:**

 **Kaze-kaze no mi(wind wind fruit) paramecia**

 **Uta-uta no mi(tune tune fruit) paramecia**

 **Kinzou-kinzou no mi ( metal metal fruit) paramecia/ logia?**

 **And this fruit will be eaten by someones swords. It is somewhat of a bleach crossover.**

 **Ora-ora no mi( aura aura fruit) paramecia.**

 **If anyone has any devil fruit ideas they want me to use if I can work it in I will.**

 **And on the final note the poll winner is decided, and the winner of the thunder bird poll is…**

 **NAMI! With 14 votes out of 19. Sad that only 19 people voted but expected since this is a new story.**

 **That about covers it. So onto the story**

 **Previously on luffy's thunder legion:**

 ** **The crew of four were now on there small ship with more supplies and three barrels of weapons, leaving the port of shells town.****

 **"** ** **oi guys check that out" zoro points back to port.****

 ** **They turn to see coby and the marines of the baser saluting them as they left.****

 **"** ** **marines saluting pirates, now I've seen it all" zoro jokes****

 **"** ** **In the port"****

 ** **The marine lieutenant informs coby that they know of his past and that he better work hard.****

 **"** ** **YES,SIR" coby hollers at the top of his lungs with joy. He was on his way towards his dream.****

 ** **The lieutenant smiles and then orders his men.****

 **"** ** **soldiers for saluting a pirate no food for a week, understood."****

 **"** ** **YES, SIR" they chant****

 **Now:**

 **Chapter 5: the clown, the cat and the liar**

A week has passed since zoro joined the crew and to say he was interesting was an understatement.

Zoro had no idea where he was going or even where his island was, infact he had the sense of direction of luffy when he was 9. It was interesting group that's for sure.

A lightning man who loved to eat meat and sleep, a swordsmen who drank too much and slept all day, a smooth women obsessed with being the most beautiful women in all the seas. And a girl who liked explosives and pranks. It was like it was the start of a joke with no punch line.

Luffy was lying on the deck of the boat being hungry, alvida and leona said he couldn't eat any more until dinner. He stares into the sky and sees a big bird and has an idea. he zaps himself up to the bird intending to catch it and cook it. Only to end up stuck in its beak.

" Hellllp guys, I'm stuck, the dumb bird won't let me go" luffy yelled down to the group.( I had to I love that scene, it is the last one of luffys stupidity)

" IDIOT" they shouted as they grabbed the oars and started to row as fast and hard as they could to get to the bird.

"Helllllp us please, we're drowning" the group heard they look forward in front of them and see three men drowning in the water.

" were not stopping so you have to grab onto us." zoro yells out to the three.

"What" they say but quickly grab onto the boat and pull themselves aboard the ship. They pant trying to catch their breath and relax after they were able to breath they shot up and yelled.

" that was dangerous, you morons" they shouted at the top of their lungs with shark teeth. After the yelling the three men pulled out knives and swords and pointed them at the three pirates.

" okay now hand over all your valuables, were commandeering this ship in the name of the great captain buggy." the lead pirate said. The group of three stared at the pirates.

(Time skip: three minutes)

"We're sorry we had no idea who you were, if we knew you were zoro the pirate hunter we would have never tried anything" the lead pirate said rowing the boat with his two crewmates, all with bumps on there heads.

What ever, because of you we lost site of our friend, so how did you end up in the sea anyway" zoro asks.

" it was this evil witch that tricked us out of our ship and treasure." the second pirate said.

(flash back)

The three buggy pirates were heading back to the island they were using as a base when they saw a dinghy floating. Curious they go to it to see what is in it. They peer over and see a beautiful young women lying in the boat.

The woman had shoulder length orange hair, smooth lightly tanned skin, a tight wet blue and white shirt that framed her perfectly, a tan miniskirt that barely reached the beginning of her thighs.

Huh.. huh. Oh hey i need help… I am out of food and …. water .. the only thing I have is treasure and if you help i will give it to you." the women pants out fluttering her eyes.

The pirates hearing the word treasure got excited at the prospect and quickly hop onto the woman's boat.

"Sure we'll help you just show us the treasure first okay" the lead pirate says

"Sure it is in there in the chest, take as much as you like" the women says.

The pirates hearing this rush into the sleeping quarter and find three chests of treasure. They open the first one to see it empty. Then the second and third, both were empty.

" there boys you can keep the chests and the boat and I will keep yours. Kay" the woman said with her tongue sticking out and kicked the dingy away from her and the now stolen ship.

" crap turn the ship around" the lead clown pirate yelled

"We can't the rudder is busted. She must of broken it." the second clown pirate said.

"And that's not all boys" the women shouted out across to them. The pirates look at her in wonder. The woman held up her fingers counting down from 5.

4….

3…

2..

1.

A giant cloud formed above them and a lightning bolt struck them. Then to add insult to injury a giant whirlpool formed under them and sucked the boat in.

(end flashback)

"It was like she created the whirlpool with powers" the clown pirates said with fear in their voices.

The group of three hearing this thought it was a devil fruit power she had but that didn't explain how she as able to create a thunderstorm, not to mention that the girls had never heard of a devil fruit that let you control the weather or control water.( A/N. keep this in mind as it will come up again) zoro's only thought was that whoever this woman was she had the ability to predict the weather.

(With luffy) orange island, above

"Dammit stupid bird let me go. I will shock you and make chicken out of you" luffy said as he struggled to get the bird to let go.

Luffy's struggling annoyed the bird to no end decided that the man was not worth the trouble to eat and let go of luffy.

Luffy started plummeting to earth down onto a small village.

(down below) orange island

" get back here you thief, just give us that map and this won't end bad for you" one of the clown pirates yelled out .

The thief they were chasing was the women from before with the other pirates. She ww at a loss of breath as she continued to run. The girl turned to look back. This causes her not to see the rock in front of her and to trip and fall to the floor. The pirates seeing this think that she was for them, a certain straw hat wearing captain fell out of the sky and landed in the middle of them. They all waited a moment to see what it was. When they saw a man walk out of the smoke. There reaction differed variously from the two groups. The group involving the thief was thinking how good looking the man was in a rugged way. While the clown pirate group looked at luffy and felt insecure about their looks and muscle mass compared to him. Which led to them sulking. ( A/N you would sulk to if you were standing in front of goku if you don't equal up in body build)

( It's not fair, how does a guy look that good.) the clown pirates thought. While that thought went through their heads, nami had a devious idea.

" hey babe can you take care of these bozos for me while I get the map out of here, thanks" the women said and walks up to luffy and kisses him on the cheek then runs off somewhere, thinking why she had said that and kissed his cheek.

Luffy was thinking something similar to the women, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the three clown pirates charging him intending to skewer the young pirate with their swords. The three clown pirates swung down on luffy trying to slice him into pieces.

Clang

Without looking up luffy draws his second sword and blocks the clowns swords. His thoughts still on the women and the kiss. He is broken from his thoughts hearing the sound of panting and grunting. He looks and see the men who were chasing the women trying to kill him, while he had out his second sword tenshi( son of heaven) not even being able to get past the pure white sword.

" you guys should stop cause this will not end well for you" luffy says as if he was talking about the current weather. The clown pirates hearing this are infuriated at being looked down on.

" die now" the three shout and charge him. Luffy seeing this just sighed.

" they never learn." luffy muttered before doing three quick swipes at the men with the back of tenshi.

The men fell over moaning pain and conscious. Luffy stared at them and then sighed.

" why do the never learn." luffy thought and sheaths tenshi. As he walks away a shadow over took him. He looks up and sees the women from before sitting there on the edge of a house's roof swinging her legs. From where luffy was standing he had a perfect view of what was under her skirt.

(black) luffy thought as he started blushing. The women saw this and blushed as well thinking he thought she was beautiful.

" your pretty strong,how about we team up handsome." the women said. Luffy intrigued introduces himself to the orange haired beauty.

" my name is monkey D. luffy what is yours." luffy asks the women. The women smiles causing luffy to blush more.

" my name is nami. And you didn't answer my question" the now named nami reminds luffy.

Luffy was about to respond before the cause of his original incident made itself known.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

His stomach just let out a loud growl and luffy felt a little embarrassed. Nami laughed at his stomach making him feel a little better.

" come on we can talk over food, say a little lunch date." nami flirted and after she was kicking herself.

(What am I going, I just met the guy and I am practically eye fucking him, even if he pretty cute with that slightly boyish yet rugged face and that body is good on the eyes.) nami thought and started to blush from the ideas going through her head.

Nami led luffy to one of the houses in the area, when they entered luffy saw that it as a nice cozy little building.

"So this is your home huh, it's nice not really my style but hey whatever works" luffy said as he looked around and saw it was a little messy with maps laid out all over and on the floor where her unmentionables. Luffy turned and looked away from nami's underwear lying about.( A/N I know what some of you are thinking nami is not a messy person. I just felt like it was a good scene to get them to be embarrassed and I realize I am focusing a lot on developing their relationship to fast, don't worry.)

Nami seeing what made luffy blush quickly moved to clean up her unmentionables hide them away.

(my god how could I be so stupid about that, he must think I'm a messy person.) nami thought to herself to embaresed to look at luffy.

"So you wanted me and you to work together, what was it you had in mind nami." luffy asks

Nami was broken from her embarrassment and began to explain what she does.

"I am a thief who steals from pirates, it gets dangerous and I am not that strong but with you i could steal from the strongest pirates in these seas." nami said as her eyes turned into belli.

"How do you do that with your eyes" luffy asked nami. Nami turned to luffy and looked confused.

"Do what?" nami asked actually curious as to what he meant.

"Never mind, i only have one question on your proposition." luffy said. Nami was curious and asked what.

"Will you steal from my crew?" luffy asked.

Nami was confused at what he meant and luffy saw this and elaborated.

"I am a pirate, and have no problem teaming up with you but I need to know you won't steal from me and my crew can you do that ." luffy asked and nami didn't respond or do much of anything.

Nami was in shock the guy she had been thinking about teaming up with and maybe going out on a date with is a pirate. How could she not tell he was a pirate, no normal person is that strong she should have known.

Unaware of nami's thought process luffy was beginning to worry about her. Luffy walks over and places a hand on nami's shoulder.

"Oi, oi are you alright. Nami, hey nami can you hear me." luffy asked. It barley to nami a second to break from her stupor and to smack luffy's hand away from her.

"Don't you touch me you filthy pirate, if I knew you were a I would have never even made the notion of us teaming up, all pirates are the same you aim to cause pain and destruction wherever you go and I will not be associated with that." nami rants and when she looks at luffy he was not even paying attention to nami he was just doing maintenance on his straw hat.

" LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING, YOU IDIOT" nami yells at luffy and smacks the hat out of his hand.

Luffy did something she didn't expect of him he grabbed her hand and gripped it tight, not enough to really hurt but enough to make it uncomfortable.

"Don't touch my treasure ever, that is my only rule and I expect you to respect it you understand. " luffy said, his voice a little icy. Nami only nodded her head.

After seeing nami nod luffy became happy and cheery again. He went to and picked up his hat and then sat back down and took some food.

Nami just sighed and sat back down.

"So what is so important about that hat that you would call it your treasure, does it have a treasure map inside it" nami asked and if there was she was already planning to steal it. What she didn't expect was that luffy laughed at the notion that there was a treasure map.

"No, it is my treasure because it was given to me by a pirate that showed me what being a pirate was about. You think that those that pillage villages and rape the men and women are pirates no they are scum. Real pirates are the ones who live their lives full of freedom. Sure me and my crew will probably steal and attack cargo ships but we won't kill any innocent people. The life of pirates should be full of adventure and freedom not blood and carnage only the true pirates understand that." nami was shocked over what the straw hat pirate had said and was unknowingly blushing.

Nami broke out of her thoughts and shook her head clear and then glared at luffy .

"Yeah right a pirate who doesn't like to kill and destroy I'll believe it when I see it." nami said but then got curious.

"So how many people do you have on your crew, anyway?" nami asked.

"I have three crew mates so far. There's alvida and leona and then zoro who joined our crew just a couple days ago. And with you being my navigator I have 4" luffy said.

Well thats nice are they all like-, WAIT who said I would join your crew, now that I know you're a pirate I don't want anything to do with you." nami yelled. Luffy just smiled at nami and replied with no form of shame.

"Too late you are apart of my crew, as the captain I have spoken"

Nami slammed her head on the table and sweat dropped. She was about to yell at luffy and tell him off but then she had a devious idea.

"Alright I'll join your crew if you help me steal something from the pirates using this town as a base. Deal" Nami asks with an innocent smile on her face. It didn't fool luffy a bit. But he was also bored and following her along would be a source of entertainment.

"Sure, we have a deal, so do you have an idea to get us in or do you want me to destroy the place they are in." luffy asks

Nami grins and start to tell luffy her plan.

(with zoro, alvida and leona)

Zoro and the girls had just arrived at the island and tied up the idiot trio of the buggy pirates. They were anchored right next to the Big Top. the girls looked at it and thought one thing but leona couldn't keep it in just her head.

"Wow with this many cannons whoever owns the ship must be compensating for something." leona laughed at her joke.

"Sister you must learn to keep things in your head" alvida sighed but had a smirk on her face.

'Whatever lets just go find our idiot captain" zoro said. The girls just smacked him for calling luffy an idiot.

"So where should we start looking for him, anyway i mean this town is not that big but it could take us awhile to find him." zoro asks. As the girls were about to respond they see cannon fire come from what could only be the roof of the bar. The cannon ball struck a house and then exploded and took out all the houses in front of its way and went out to sea.

The group of three are shocked at the power of the cannon ball. Alvida turns and looks at the two.

"I guess we go in the direction of the cannon balls origin." alvida said. The others just nod their heads and walk in the direction mentioned.

(with name and luffy) earlier

Luffy and nami were walking towards the bar where the buggy pirates were, luffy as tied up with nami holding the end of the rope.

"Okay you know the plan right, luffy" nami asked. Luffy just rolled his eye knowing that nami was planning on leaving him with the pirates.

"Yeah, yeah I know you are going to pretend that you betrayed me and joined their crew and what not. Then you get them drunk and you steal the map and free me and then we take off with the pirates none the wiser. Right." luffy said knowing there as one lie in that statement, she wasn't going to free him. And he was prepared for that, he was just going to phase out of the holding cell or pretend to be dead if they tried to kill him.

"Good and if you're a good boy i'll give you a kiss" nami said in a condescending and playful voice. Like she was talking to a dog.

Luffy just stayed quiet as the guards noticed them.

"Oi that's the thief from before, what is she doing back here." one of the grunts said.

He went to stop nami. But she stopped in front of him and gave him the map to the grand line.

"I wish to speak with your captain please" nami said.

(Nami,luffy with buggy)

Nami had just finished explaining that she was tired of working for luffy because he was an idiot. Buggy thought for a minute before looking over at luffy, who was in a cage.

" he does seem very stupid to me, especially with that face of his." buggy said while rubbing his chin. The crew broke out laughing thinking it as a joke.

"If I look stupid, then you must be retarded red nose" luffy said trying to piss off worked.

" what was that you asshole i could kill you right now but i want to make it nice and flashy" buggy started yelling at luffy. Luffy just smiled at his handiwork.

"Boss, how about the new recruit send her old boss off in a flashy way right now" a clown grunt said.

"Not a bad idea, prepare the buggy ball" buggy yelled out and the crew started cheering like their captain announced a wedding.

"What's a buggy ball, captain" nami asked.

"It is my key to flashily conquering the grand line and becoming pirate king, a custom cannonball designed flashily by my flashy self." buggy said.

Nami looks to see the men rolling out a cannon and another carrying a cannon ball that as red and had buggies mark on it.

"Let's give a small demonstration of the ultimate weapons power" buggy said

"Aim for that building their we looted everything in that direction" one of the men said. The men working the cannon did so.

"Aim, FIRE" buggy shouted.

What happened shocked luffy and nami. When the cannon went off they expected it to go through the building and another one. What they didn't expect was to see a giant explosion right of the gecko and for the cannon ball to go all the way past the port.

The buggy pirates broke out laughing as if someone told the funniest joke in the world.

"You see that strawhat does this make you fear me cause i have this power. Buggy bragged.

"No. it makes me fear you will shoot your self up the ass and like because of how much penetrating power it has. This infuriated buggy to no end.

( this little punk, he thinks he can tell me off like that and get away with it) buggy thought.

"Point the cannon at this little shit and load one of the big ones, I want nothing left of him" buggy said and then looked at nami.

"You will have the honor of blowing him up, considerate initiation" buggy smiled cruelly at that.

Nami was only repeating one sentence in her head.

OH SHIT.

 **Author's notes.**

 **I always wanted to do a cliff hanger even if it really isn't one. Sorry for taking so long to update once agaIn I will try to get a chapter out every week from now on but who knows, i kind of just sit at my computer and type whatever comes to mind and then proof read it and then add or remove shit. Well as I said above, nami won the last poll I did so she gets the first mythical zoan fruit.**

 **Now on to the matter I have had only two oc characters sent to me. By the way nam like the characters but not what I was looking for in the ocs but I might still use them in my story. Please send in oc ideas even one from a person will do it is no guarantee that if you send in two i am going to use both it is who i like that fits my idea.**

 **So I am done with that long thing. So you know what to do pm me, review and even flame if you like I need the criticism.**

 **Signed your master,**

 **Hallowmask123**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece if I did I would have made luffy smarter nami more greedy and robin have a better but still dark sense of humor. I hate my life so curse you Oda.**

 **K people this is your friendly neighborhood Hallowmask123 coming at you with chapter 6 and wishing you a belated happy 4th of July. best damn holiday ever.**

 **I have not received many reviews or pm and it makes me sad. Maybe I should quit updating till receive a certain amount.( kidding). Seriously people review make the world go round.**

 **But now to answer the people who reviewed.**

 **Guest. I hate to say this but have you read or watched one piece because if you look back to the episode where nami was introduced every thing I wrote other than my little snippets were in the manga and anime. So yes nami is a little mean but anybody who loves onepiece knows why nami is like that in the beginning.**

 **Also the reason luffy although being smart allowed nami to tie him up is simple. Guys just go with the flow to find entertainment. Nami's plan = fun and no boredom for luffy.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Previously on Luffy's Thunder Legion:**

" **Let's give a small demonstration of the ultimate weapons power" Buggy said**

" **Aim for that building their we looted everything in that direction" one of the men said. The men working the cannon did so.**

" **Aim, FIRE" Buggy shouted.**

 **What happened shocked luffy and nami. When the cannon went off they expected it to go through the building and another one. What they didn't expect was to see a giant explosion right of the gecko and for the cannon ball to go all the way past the port.**

 **The Buggy Pirates broke out laughing as if someone told the funniest joke in the world.**

" **You see that strawhat does this make you fear me cause I have this power." Buggy bragged.**

" **No. it makes me fear you will shoot your self up the ass and like it because of how much penetrating power it has." This infuriated Buggy to no end.**

 **( This little punk, he thinks he can tell me off like that and get away with it) Buggy thought.**

" **Point the cannon at this little shit and load one of the big ones, I want nothing left of him" Buggy said and then looked at nami.**

" **You will have the honor of blowing him up, considerate initiation" Buggy smiled cruelly at that.**

 **Nami was only repeating one sentence in her head.**

 **OH SHIT.**

 **Now.**

Chapter 6: the clown, the thief 2

Nami was in a pickle right now. Why some might ask the reason was that she had to shoot the luffy with a weapon of mass destruction. Sure she hated the guy for being a pirate but she didn't want to kill him. He was a good guy just a fool for believing pirates were nice. Nami was broke from her thought as buggy spoke to her.

"Ready to blow this disrespecting idiot into the afterlife" Buggy asks

"Yes Captain" Nami says putting up a fake smile. He hands Nami a box of matches and she walks over to the cannon and strikes a match.

Luffy looks at Nami and sees that she is in the middle of the greatest battle of her life right now, her morals or her goals. Her morals is telling her that if she does this she will end up being no better then the pirates but her goal tells her if she doesn't do this the pirates will know she lied to them. Luffy decided to speak.

"The strong oath, is the oath that any pirate makes before heading to sea, you lack the strength and conviction of that oath"

Nami stares at him before stammering out.

" Wh-what is the strong oath, the thing that allows you to kill innocent lives."

"No. ther strong oath is the idea of being strong enough to risk your own life at sea. To continue on as you watch your comrades die in front of you, the will to die for your comrades and the will to be able to stand on your own two feet." Luffy said causing Nami to freeze. But he continued on talking.

"The people on my crew must be willing to sacrifice everything for their nakama, to stand in front of a cannon and take the ball to protect the others, I am willing to take on hell for my comrades. Are you willing to become what you fear most for your goals Nami, are you?" Nami started shaking as she thought of why she is doing what she is.

(flashback)

A young Nami was standing in front of a large man who was blue and had gils he had a tattoo of a sun on his chest and webbed fingers. He wore black trousers and a red and black hoodie with a scarf around his neck and a fedora on his head.

"If you can earn a hundred million berris I'll give you the village" The man spoke.

(Flashback ends)

Nami is jolted out of her memories by one of the pirates grabbing the match out of her hand and moving to light the wick. Nami without thinking it grabs the pieces of her staff and hits the man on the head making him fall to the floor unconscious.

"Quit spouting that fucking crap. Pirates are the scum of the earth taking to their hearts content never caring how many people they kill in the process. I lost the most important person in my life to a filthy pirate, like I'll ever become one." Nami screamed, forgetting that they were surrounded by a crew of pirates.

PHSSSS

Luffy and nami hear the sound of something burning and look to where the sound is coming from. They see that the wick of the cannon is lit and is getting closer to boom. Nami starts to freak out trying to figure out what to do, Luffy just sat there while slowly turning his body into lightning so as to dodge the buggy ball.

(what should I do, if I don't put out the cannon wick then luffy will die but if I do the pirate will attack me) Nami thought. The wick getting smaller and smaller by the second finally when the wick was about two inches long Nami turned and grabbed it with her bare hand s the wicks sparks burning her hands. She screams in pain but holds on nonetheless

Luffy was shocked at what nami had done. He was about to see if she Was alright, till he saw Buggy was standing behind nami.

"Nami look out" Luffy shouted out. Nami turns her head to see Buggy standing over her.

"So you thought you could trick me huh. Well do I look like a fool to you"Buggy question not expecting a response.

"Yes. you look very much like a fool to me. What respecting pirate wheres make up and all these flashy colors" Luffy says to Buggy pissing him off.

"That's it I am done letting you insult me like this. I am going to kill this woman then you and then any one who come looking for you. I will kill every bastard that stand in my way" Buggy shouted out in unbridled fury. Buggy takes the knives at his side and places them in between his fingers. Buggy thrust his hand forward aiming to impale Nami. nami rolls out of Buggies way and comes to a stand. She takes a fighting stance ready to defend herself until she comes up with a plan to get away from the bar. Nami sees movement from the edge of her gaze. She looks and see two men charging her.

One of the men was about average size and was slim. But the second man wa a very large man both in height and weight the man was taller then morgan by a bit. He was at least 300 Lbs and it had to be a good amount of muscle to lift the giant war hammer in his hands

She slams the butt of her staff into the first man's face, the man instantly falling unconscious. She moves out of the way of the second man but is clipped by his warhammer. The hammer grazed her left thigh and made it hard to move as she has been. The pirates see that she has been slowed down from the warhammer and move to take advantage of her dodged as best as she could but with each movement she became slower and slower. Finally her left leg gave out on her and she could not move any more. The man with the warhammer comes and stands over her, nami tries to hit the man with her staff but she fails as the other pirates grab her limbs and hold her down.

"Now little girl it's time for the test of strength, and heres how its played. I take this big warhammer and see how big of a splat I can make with your body." the behemoth of a man said.

Nami was filled with terror and started praying to any and very god out there for help the man swung the hammer above his head and began to swing down on her.

Help came to nami in the form of the giant hammer being blocked by an iron mace. Everyone looked to see where the maces origin was. They look to see the rest of Luffy's crew standing at the ready to fight for their captain given the word. Alvida saunters up to her mace and picks it up and puts it on her shoulder.

"So do any of you handsome boys think boys think they're man enough to handle me." Alvida says while running a hand across her body to emphasize what she caused a varied reaction among the people gathered. Zoro just stared blankly, Leona sweatdropped at her sister's actions, luffy just laughed at alvida acting, nami was just confused as to who this women was. And the biggest reaction was the entirety of Buggies crew. The clowns became entranced by her beauty to even register what she said.

"Alvida stop being a flirt and beat them already" Leona huffed out in annoyance. Alvida just laughed.

"But I like to mess with my opponents, it makes the fight more interesting." Alvida argued.

HISS

The straw hat crew looks towards the cage holding luffy to see it melting from his touch of his hand. Nami as shocked at what she was seeing, a man had just melted an iron cage with just a touch of his hand.( I looked it up and if you don't believe me look at how hot it has to be to melt iron and how hot a lightning can be)

"What are you?" Nami asked Luffy. Luffy turns and looks at nami

"A devil fruit user" was all that luffy would say. Luffy turned and looked at the crew of 60 around them he grabbed Tenshi and went into a standard kendo.

" **Tengoku no Ikazuchi sora sword style:Taka no Inazuma"** Luffy says as he uses his unmatched speed to strike down the Buggy. Almost every member of the Buggy pirates was injured. The only 5 that weren't were Buggy himself, Cabaji, Mohji, Richie and the warhammer wielding giant.

"Buggy is mine, Alvida take the giant, Zoro take that long haired man, Leona take the weird hat man"Luffy said as he walks towards the leaders of the Buggy pirates.

"What about the lion? Who is going to fight it?" Leona asked. Luffy just continued walking before pointing two finger at Richie and released a small bolt of lightning causing the lion to pass out cause of shock.

"What lion?' luffy said as he continued to approach buggy. His sword at his side yet ready to strike, while his other hand is forming musket size ball of concentrated lightning, he flicks it up in the air and reaches for his pistol. He points it up and the lightning bullet falls into the chamber.

Luffy pulls the hammer back.

" **Sanran raimei"** Luffy said. When he pulled the trigger the gun released a stream of lightning that broke of into several blasts causing all the remaining crew of to scatter in different directions.

"Time for the crew of the pirate king show what they're made of" and with those last words Luffy disappears in a burst of speed after Buggy.

"Well you heard Luffy time to make our true debut. Let's go"Zoro said as he took off in the direction he saw cabaji go. The rest just stood there before going to hunt down their opponents.

(with alvida)

Alvida was walking down the abandoned streets of orange island on the west side town. On alert for the warhammer wielding giant.

WHOOSH

Alvida ducked in time to avoid being smashed by the warhammer. Immediately she swings her mace in the direction of the attack and sends the giant of the buggy pirate back a few feet.

"You're stronger than that other girl, hopefully you can give me a good fight after all I am the strong man of the Buggy pirates Tsuyoi." the now named Tsuyoi said.

"Don't worry big boy I have plenty of strength to take you down" Alvida said as she charged Tsuyoi. Alvida swung her mace up aiming to hit him on his left side, her attack got blocked by tsuyois hammer while he used his free hand to punch alvida. The punch was a clean hit, or would of been if not for the fact that alvida ate the Smooth-Smooth fruit. When Tsuyoi hand made contact with alvidas body it slid right off her body and over her head. Tsuyoi was shocked not expecting another devil fruit user on the straw punk's crew. Alvida took advantage of his shock and swiped upwards with her mace hitting him right in the chin and lifting him off the ground by a foot. Alvida followed this up with a hard kick to Tsuyois chest sending him flying into the building behind him.

Tsuyoi pull himself out of the building and begins to steam with anger. He grabs his war hammer and dragging it as he walks towards alvida.

(this bitch! She thinks that she and her captain can defeat the strength of the buggy pirates, I will not stand for it. We are the the strongest in all of east blue we will not be taken down by some weak no name pirates.) Tsuyoi thought his anger bubbling more and more with each step. He slowly begins run at Alvida and swings diagonally up at her.

Alvida instead of blocking or dodging decides to let her devil fruit take care of the blow and focuses all her strength into a strong out of the park hit. The moment Tsuyoi made contact with alvida she swung with as much strength she could muster. The swing from her mace sent Tsuyoi flying in the air and out to sea in the form of a twinkling star.

"Well that was fun, now what to do" alvida thought aloud. She thought for a few more minutes before an idea came to her. "I'll go steal everything off of the buggy pirates ship" and with that Alvida headed toward the docks where buggies ship is.

(with leona)

Leona was to the south of the town and her captain facing off against the whip wielding beast master. It was mostly a stand off right now with Leona trying to put a bullet in Mohji and Mohji having good enough reflexes and eyesight to hit the bullets with his whip.(A/N. I know he doesn't have the skill but I am writing this fic so deal with it.)

" you know you are really skilled with that whip of yours only my sister and luffy have been able to block or dodge my shots so easily, you might be a little bit of a challenge." Leona said as she put her pistols into her sash to hold them and takes her rifle out.(A/N. Think of Leonas fighting style a mix of bellemere and ben beckman)

"Now let's see if you have the skill to fight me in close combat weird ham man" leona says copying what her captain said before with a innocent smile. Mohji looks confused at what she said.

"What hat this is my hair" Mohji says. Leonas jaw drops in shock

"You have weird hair" this pissed off Mohji. Instead of saying anything he snaps his wrist sending his whip at Leona. Leona dodged the whip strike and moved in close to hit Mohji in the stomach with the stock of the gun. Mohji slid back about and then came face to face with the muzzle of the rifle.

"Bye-bye" Leona says.

BAM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mohij falls over passed out from taking a rubber bullet to the, a gigantic welt forming on his face.

"Ahahahahaha the look on his face when he thought he was going to die was priceless" leona says heading back towards luffy to watch his fight with the weird clown.

(with zoro)

Zoro stood before cabaji a lazy look on his face as he tied his bandana around his head shadowing his eyes. He then take Wado Ichimonji and places it in his mouth and takes a basic three sword style stance.

"Oi, unicycle freak get off so we can fight" zoro says. Instead of complying with the demand Cabaji begins to cackle.

"I don't need to get off, Pirate Hunter Zoro. My superior strength will easily beat you oui" this statement pisses Zoro off.

"alright you bastard you want to underestimate me this much I'll do the same" zoro says as he takes and puts his two swords away and takes Wado Ichimonji into his left hand.

"I'll beat you with just one sword" Cabaji instead of becoming pissed off begins to cackle more at the Pirate hunter.

"That just makes it easy to kill you. Then the fame of the first mate of the buggy pirates will sky rocket oui. **Dance Of A Dozen Tops** " cabaji exclaims as he takes out his sword and takes out several tops and tosses them. They begin to spin in an unpredictable pattern with one target: Zoro. zor used is trained battle sense to predict the tops strikes and evade or block the attacks. Finally after his frustration reached its boiling point and he sliced the tops in two.

"Enough with these damn tops, fight like a man or get lost." Zoro said a dark edge in his voice.

Instead of responding Cabaji peddled himself right at zoro aiming to turn him into a shishkabob on his sword. Zoro placed his katana in the quick draw stance and was planning to slice the unicycle riding man in half. His plan was stopped by Cabaji stopping just out of range and inhaling deeply.

" **Blazing Breath"** cabaji yells as he spat out a small fireball hitting zoro and spreading across his body. Zoro shouted out in pain and closed his eyes to avoid the flames hitting them. Hoping to take advantage of this moment of weakness Cabaji moved into Zoro's range of attack and intended to decapitate the pirate hunter. This did not end well, Zoro while blinded was able to predict cabaji by the sound of the unicycle squeaking as it moved. Zoro timed his attack as he slashed the body of the unicycle in half severing the wheel from the body.

Cabaji did a face plant onto the ground and slid about four took a moment or two. He was missing a small chunk of skin on his face and was covered in road burns.

"That was a dirty " Cabaji said. Instead of answering him zoro move and performed three shallow slashes to Cabaji and then knocked him out with a quick hit with the buttcap. And he began to walk away looking for Luffy and going in the exact opposite way he should.

(with Luffy)

Luffy and Buggy were currently engaged in their own battle, Luffy using Tenshi and buggy using eight knives placed in between his fingers. They had been battling for a good 15 minutes and neither one has struck a blow. Luffy was superior to Buggy in speed and easily dodged his attacks even with his Chop-Chop powers. Buggy however was able to dodge Luffys attacks at the last minute before they struck, even the ones from behind. It astounded luffy to no end at how he is able to do that.

(Thank god I was able to learn kenbunshoku haki, even if busoshoku and haoshoku haki evades me as long as I can't be hit I'll win) Buggy thought with a shit eating grin on his face.

(How is he able to dodge so easy, I ate the second fastest devil fruit known to exist. It shouldn't be possible to do this) Luffy thought a little irritated at not comprehending how this is happening.

"How is it you are capable of dodging me, you messed up clown. In all rights I am the fastest man in the east blue" Luffy asked. Buggies shit eating grin turned into a full blown cheshire grin.(A/N correct me if I am wrong on this but cheshire is bigger then shit eating right?)

"Well because this flashy pirate is so generous I'll give you a Hint. If you don't learn how to use this power by the time you reach the new world you'll be dead. Although you're dead anyway." Buggy said. His response irritated and intrigued Luffy.

"And does this power have a name?" Luffy asked while doing a go on motion with his wrists.

"You'll just have to beat me to learn its name" buggy said before launching his hand at luffy. Luffy quickly disappears in a flash of blue light. And appears in front of Buggy and aims to cut Buggy in half. Buggy splits his body in half and avoided the slash. He then quickly move his upper body from being above Luffy's Tenshi just in time to miss a flare of lightning that came into existence. Buggy used his separated lower half in an attempt to sneak attack with his heel blades. Luffy just let the attack phase through him before having an idea. He grabbed the leg that tried to kick him hand sent a high voltage pulse run through the leg hoping his hypothesis was correct.

"ARRRRRHHHGGGGGGG" Buggy screamed out feeling the lightings voltage running through him. Out of desperation he threw a knife at the hand holding his leg. The knife passed right through Luffys hand and cut into Buggies foot severing it and making luffy lose the grip he had on it. Buggy quickly called all his body parts back to him and began to reassemble his body. The last piece of his body as his left hand which buggy tried to use to stab luffy in the back. Luffy ducked but Buggies hand got a hold of his hat.

"Oi give me my hat red nose"Luffy said not liking someone other than him touching his hat.

"Straw hats I hate them especially this one it reminds me of that idiot Shanks" Buggy said more to himself then Luffy. Hearing the name shanks piqued Luffys interest and he voiced it.

"you know Shanks, have you seen him lately or Know where he is"Luffy ask. Buggy seems shocked that this kid knew his most hated enemy.

"How do you know that bastard you disrespectful brat" buggy said.

Luffy went on to explain how him and Shanks met and how Shanks gave him his straw hat.

"How could a man like you be friends with shanks?" luffy asks.

"That bastard is not my friend seeing as he ruined my life" buggy wailed while crying. He told luffy about how he was going to steal a treasure map and the devil fruit the cre recently acquired and runoff to start his own pirate crew but because of Shanks he accidently swallowed the devil fruit and tossed the map into the sea.

"You are an even bigger idiot than I thought you were. It was not shanks fault you were so greedy and it came to bite you in the ass for it. Now give me back my hat or else." instead of doing as he was told buggy as going to destroy the hat. Luffy realizing this didn't even think about his next move he just moved faster then he has ever done and performed a cross slash on to buggy while stealing back his hat. He then put both Tenshi and Kitetsu back into their scabbards and threw an electrified punch straight into Buggies face sending him flying out to sea.

After a minute or two Luffy realized what he had just done and had only one questions on his mind. What the heck just happened?

"Oi, Luffy I see you are done, but where is the idiot clown" asked Zoro as he appeared after trying to find Luffy twenty times.

"I sent him flying to the moon" luffy said and added "any Idea where the girls are?"

"Not a clue but I'm sure they're around here somewhere" zoro said

Luffy nods and walks towards the docks before stopping and looking the buggy pirates that are gaining consciousness.

"The leaders of your crew were beaten and scattered around town gather them and you ounded and go search for your captain and hope he didn't end up drowning in the ocean. If you aren't out of here in 5 minute I'll be blowing up your ship." Luffy said and to emphasize his point he fired a bolt at the bar the pirates were using for a base and blew it up.

The pirates just nodded their heads before taking off to wake up the other crew mates.

Luffy just continued on to the port with Zoro walking behind him thinking his captain was sadistic at times.

(at the port)

Leona stood there watching as her older sister argued with the orangette that was with Luffy over the treasure of the Buggy pirates. On her way back to Luffy she found her sister and asked why she was heading to port. When her sister explained what she was doing she decided to help not knowing how much treasure their was to move to their current vessel of transportation.

When they got there, they saw nami doing what they came to do and her sister didn't like this. An argument broke out between the two and here they are now with Leona just sweatdropped over the pointless argument.

"The treasure is mine I stole it fair and square." Nami argued

"It belongs to the straw hat pirates because as the old saying goes to the victor go the spoils we are the victors so we get the spoils" Alvida countered back.

"Whatever treasure there is will divided into three equal shares. One goes to us, one goes to nami and the rest stays here for the townspeople to us for repairs." a voice said that all three of the girls recognized. They look to see Luffy and Zoro coming towards them.

"Is that all the treasure on the ship." luffy asks seeing three bags of treasure.

"Yes it is and why should we split it" nami huffed out.

"Because I said so and what your captain says go." luffy said as he boarded the Big Top and went looking for the items he seeked.

(Later)

The straw hat pirates and nami had sailed away from the island two hours ago and were getting ready for bed. Luffy was taking first watch of the night. He sat on one of the girls lawn chairs and was relaxing peacefully in the moonlight until a shadow fell over him.

He looked to see nami stand above him in a large white dress shirt, presumably her sleep attire with a conflicted look on her face.

"Whats up" Luffy asked her. She started squirming trying to get out what she wanted to say.

"I just wanted to thank you and your crew for saving my life if it wasn't for you guys I might be dead or worse" Nami said with a quick bow of her head. Before running off.

Luffy just laughs and continues to enjoy the quiet and peaceful night.

Chapter 6 completed.

 **Author's notes: Hey guys. Sorry it took me over a month to update. But I have a somewhat of a good reason, you see after my last update I just could not make myself write for this story even if I knew exactly where I was going with it. So to help I just started writing another story to help me get motivated and I think I might just post it. The story is a Naruto/pokemon crossover. And honestly it really helped me write.**

 **Techniques:**

 **Tengoku no Ikazuchi sora sword style:Taka no Inazuma: heaven of the thundering sky sword style: hawk of lightning. The user moves at high speeds to strike down a single or several opponents in an instance.**

 **That about covers it since I know you know what blazing breath is.**

 **Hallowmask123 out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers here is another update from hallowmask123.**

 **Just to clarify I will do fillers and movies Just not any real big one before entering the grand line cause I am trying to get there as quickly as I can without subbing out quality of writing. The rest of the chapters save the arlong park arc are going to fly by quickly and then I plan to make the chapter a lot longer.**

 **Also how did you guys like me introducing haki in Buggy. When I started writing this I swore to myself I would not, I say WOULD NOT introduce haki until at least Alabasta. But then I realized if I gave Buggy Kenbunshoku haki I could introduce it and still make it a mystery to luffy and his crew.**

 **Well on with the show.**

"Hey" talking

(Hey)thoughts

" **Stop saying Hey" attacks/great power**

* * *

 **Previously on Luffys Thunder Legion:**

 **The straw hat pirates and nami had sailed away from the island two hours ago and were getting ready for bed. Luffy was taking first watch of the night. He sat on one of the girls lawn chairs and was relaxing peacefully in the moonlight until a shadow fell over him.**

 **He looked to see nami stand above him in a large white dress shirt, presumably her sleep attire with a conflicted look on her face.**

" **What's up" Luffy asked her. She started squirming trying to get out what she wanted to say.**

" **I just wanted to thank you and your crew for saving my life if it wasn't for you guys I might be dead or worse" Nami said with a quick bow of her head. Before running off.**

 **Luffy just laughs and continues to enjoy the quiet and peaceful night.**

 **Now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Liar And The Butler**

The crew of now 5 had been traveling for about a week and only stopped on one island that was filled beautiful and unique creatures that they had never seen before and met the island resident Gaimon, who use to be a pirate but got stuck in a treasure chest and was left on the island by his crew. Luffy decided to help him achieve his dream of collecting the treasure atop of an odd shape boulder.(A/N. It is technically to small to be a mountain and I can't think of what elses to call it.)

Unfortunately Luffy found five empty treasure chests up there. Another group came before Gaimons crew and got the treasure. Luffy offered Gaimon condolences but also made Gaimon look on the brighter side as to how luck he was that they came now or else he might of been dead, he and Gaimon shared a friendly laugh. Luffy offered Gaimon a spot on his crew but Gaimon declined stating he enjoyed being the guardian of the forest. Luffy and his crew left left the island with a new friend in their hearts.

They were currently heading to the Gecko islands to stop and resupply. Currently the sisters were tanning, Alvida wearing her usual bikini while Leona was wearing a nice black bikini with a skull and crossbones on the right side of her bikini top and another one on the back of her bottoms. Zoro was doing his usual, sleeping. Nami was currently steering the ship and Luffy was doing maintenance on Kitetsu and Tenshi. The sky was as peaceful considering it was thundering and lightning yesterday.

"Nami how far away are we from the nearest island of the archipelago." Luffy asked.

"Were pretty close to it right now should be able to see it on our right hand side soon."

"I wonder if there is a place to get a bigger ship there, I mean the fishing boat we have is big enough to last us through east blue but once we get to the grand I fear this ship will be torn apart." Luffy mused allowed

"As far as I know of the island there is no shipwright on the Island, so the possibility is slim to none." Nami said.

And nami was right the island as quite small it maybe hold a single very small village.

"Well only one way to truly find out prepare to dock the boat," luffy shouted out get a call ayes and yeah from Zoro and the girls.

(on the island)

4 sets of eyes watched the boat approaching the shore line.

"Captain what should we do." A voice asked it sounded like that of a kid was about to hit puberty. (since they don't give a definitive age, I am making them around the age of 10/11)

"You go set up the flags while I go hide." The apparent captain said.

"CAPTAIN." Shout the three kids together.

"All right,all right." the captain said and then told them his plan.

* * *

(with luffys group)

Luffy and the crew pulled the ship up to the northern dock of the island. They all got off the ship and stretched to get their land legs back in order. After a few minutes everyone was back in good order. They began to walk in land. The moved about 5ft before Luffy and Zoro grabbed one of their katanas. Seeing their powerhouses stand on edge the rest of the group got on edge as well drawing their weapons. They see what set off the two boys in the form of musket ball launched at them.

A boy about 16 stepped out on the ledge that was above them he was standing at about 5'8 and had curly black hair. The boy was wearing a brown pair of overalls with a white sash around his waist atop his head he wore a pair of goggles and on his wrist was a blue and white band.

"Behold. I am the great pirate captain Usopp, tremble in the wake of my presence for I am the captain of 5,000 men" the named Usopp said. The entirety of the Straw Hat crew looked at the teen with varying interest and expressions the most amused was Luffy, followed by Leona then Alvida and Zoro and finally nami who just stared at him blankly before she simply said.

"Liar" Usopp looked shocked at nami for seeing through his lie so easily.

"Okay so maybe I exaggerated a bit on the numbers but I have many men under me just look" Usopp said pointing towards the bushes and tree line on the side of him to see 6 flags popping up and being waved up and down.

"I am gonna guess three" Nami said. The moment the words left her mouth three kids popped out of the bushes holding a pirate flag in each hand.

"AHHHHH. SHE KNOWS" the three shout and take off running back to the village.

Zoro re-sheaths his sword and just continues to walk on,Usopp, severely intimidated by these people takes and loads one of his special stars and prepares to fire.

"Stay back or I'll shoot. I swear." Usopp said this caught everyone's attention. Luffy frowned slightly before having an idea.

"Leona let me see a musket ball please?" Luffy asked as he drew his pistol and held out a hand for the musket ball. Leona did as asked and tossed one to him which he caught and loaded. He pointed the pistol at usopp and said.

"My shooting against yours who is better. You may have better accuracy and skill than I do but do you have the heart to pull that and shoot me before I shoot you. When one draws a weapon always be ready to follow through with what it is intended to do." Luffy says as he looks into Usopps eyes. Usopp stares into luffys eyes for seconds but to him it felt like hours before he flinched. The stone cold eyes that luffy had were filled with unmatched conviction.

"I couldn't even match the eyes of a real pirate let alone the conviction" usopp admitted. Everything was silent before Luffy laughed and pointed his pistol at himself shocking all but Alvida and Leona. He pulled the trigger only for the musket to roll out and hit the sand.

"This gun wasn't built with any real firing mechanism. It was designed more to help control the accuracy of what it really fires which is this." Luffy said as he held up a hand with his pointer finger up. Lightning begins to gather to the fingertip and then you can see it generating into a small blue orb. Luffy points it out to sea and then releases it. A large laser was fired off. It was bigger than any of the ones Luffy had previously fired. Usopps eyes shine with a stars at the sight of a laser.

"It also helps in compressing it down instead of such large shots like that" Luffy says. Broken out of his stupor Usopp wonders something and asks it.

"How much power do those things pack?"

Luffy takes his time to think about it before answering.

"Well there are many variables in can depend on how big it is, how much I compress it, how much power I use in forming one just now was low power but highly compressed so it didn't have much destructive power but plenty of piercing power from the compression. But if I let it grow and with compression I would figure I could level a small island. Something about this size or a little smaller. I never really tried to test my theories." Luffy said shocking everyone and giving Usopp a heart attack.

"you're that powerful Luffy?" Nami asks.

"Not really I mean like I said this is just speculation." Luffy said with a shoulder shrug.

"Well we were just looking for a place to get some food, booze and maybe a ship" Luffy told him. When Luffy said this Usopp became very nervous.

"Well we can give you food, booze and supplies but a ship is not likely" Usopp said as he leads them to the local bar.

Immediately after entering the bar Luffy and Zoro ordered 5 mugs each. Luffy orders a big piece of meat and Zoro just asks for more alcohol,Nami orders a cob salad and some red wine, Alvida and Leona order a strawberry parfait.

After settling into the booth luffy states something to Usopp.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but you are Yasopps kid right?" Luffy said.

"You knew my dad." Usopp stated more than asked.

"Yeah he was real annoying when it came to talking about you he would do nothing but brag about his handsome son.I wanted to electrocute him more than a few times." Luffy said filling usopp with pride that his father spoke of him in such a way. Luffy began to tell Usopp stories about his spent quite a bit of time talking before Usopp asked something.

"So you're here why exactly"

"Were looking for someone willing to give us a ship to use. Do you know anyone? Asked Luffy. Hearing this Usopp became really nervous for some reason and was fidgeting in his seat.

"No I don't sorry but hey if you're looking for a new crew mate I'll join up. Usopp said

"Really?" Everyone at the table asked.

"Yeah all you have to do is make me captain" He said thinking they were instantly going to agree with him.

He was shocked to hear them all say no to him instantaneously after he made his demand to join the crew. After complaining about them being cruel usopp said he had to leave for a designated engagement. The crew of 5 just continued to eat, drink and talk until the kids who were with Usopp came into the shop brandishing toy swords for weapons.

"What did you do with the captain" the tallest kid with indigo hair said. He was wearing a black hoodie , orange shorts with a brown sash around his the top of his head was an orange bandana with a skull and crossbones on it. his eyes were covered by his hair.

The crew just continued to eat before Luffy burped.

"Excuse me. Man that was some good meat" Luffy said. The kids grew nervous.

"M. m. meat" another one of the boys stuttered out. He was pudgy boy with blonde hair and and glasses. He wore a yellow shirt under a blue vest he wore brown pants with brownish-yellow sash around his waist. They look and see Nami's wine glass filled with red wine and the girls parfaits. They began to become scared at the ideas that their young little minds are creating it also doesn't help that they hang with a notorious compulsive liar.

"Your Captain" Zoro starts to say with a playful murderous grin on his face causing the kids to start shaking in fear.

"Was eaten" the kids start screaming

"Ahhggggg monster lady!" "why the hell are you looking at me!" the interaction had the whole crew laughing

"This is not funny! Zoro that was to far for a joke" Nami complained.

"That was a joke?" the last of the boys said he was tan skinned. He wore a green shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. He had a teal sash around his waist and was wearing blue shorts. The most distinct thing about him was the green hat he wore.

"Yeah. your captain said he had to go a designated engagement" Luffy said using the exact words usopp did.

"Then he must of went to the mansion on the hill" the one with the hat said.

"Why?" Nami asked. The three boys all smile.

"To lie" the three boys said.

* * *

(with Usopp)

Usopp arrived at the mansion and snuck in using a hole in the hedge before climbing up a tree and sitting on the branch next to a window and lightly threw pebbles at it to get the attention of the person inside.

"Usopp-kun it's so great to see you." The girl said a shining smile on her face.

"Same to you Kaya, how is your health?" Usopp asked her.

"It's fine so what grand story do you have to tell me today" Kaya asked. Usopp took a moment to think before snapping his fingers.

"How about the time the great captain Usopp fought the world's biggest goldfish"

(with the straw hat pirates)

"So the Ojou of the mansion has been sick since the death of her parents two years ago and Usopp goes and tells her stories he makes up to cheer her up" Nami says repeating what she was just told by the three little boys who they learned were named Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman. Luffy joked that all you need were three kids named beef, potatoes and broth and you had stew, this got a giggle or smirk out of everyone.

"Do you think she would be willing to commission a boat for us" Luffy asked as the reached the gate the kids guided them to the opening in the hedge and each and everyone of them went through except Luffy ho decided to jump over the fence.

"Don't know you have to ask her yourself" Ninjin said. They saw Usopp sitting on a tree branch talking to a beautiful girl sitting in the window sill.

"Well we don't have to look far for his motive" Leona said. The three boy looked at her with confusion while the older teens understood at her and Alvida and nami smirked at this. Zoro chose not to comment and Luffy just whistled innocently.( don't ask me why I just found it funny)Luffy calls up to the girl trying get her attention. When he achieves that he asks.

"Are you the Ojou of this mansion" he says in a respectful voice shocking his crew.

(He was respectful to her) they all thought.

"Yes I am. Who are you." Kaya asked. Before Luffy could respond Usopp started talking for him.

" he is a pirate who heard of me and has come to join my crew" Usopp said puffing out his chest in a sense of bravado.

"No. my name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am the captain of the straw hat pirates.I wish to inquire about commissioning a ship for us would you hear us out." Luffy asked politely while bowing. Kaya was considering his request and was about to accept his request when a voice caught the group's attention.

"What is going on back here" a man in his late thirties(that seems about right) said. He was a tall man with slicked back black hair. His attire was a white collar shirt, black suit jacket with gold trimming and black dress pants. He had glasses that seemed to magnify his cold black eyes.

"Who are you peasants" the man asked.

"Klahadore these people are here to make a request of me and I have decided -" she started but as cut off by Klahadore.

"I don't want to hear this Ojou-sama please go lie back down you must rest" Klahadore said before he scanned his eyes over the group gathered and laid them on usopp who was trying to slip away unnoticed by anyone.

"Usopp why does it not surprise me you are involved in this. What kids from the town coming to join your "pirate crew". Honestly you are just worthless space" he said.

"Klahadore! That was unnecessary apologize Usopp-kun right now" Kaya reprimanded her butler.

'I only speak the truth ojou-sama after all he is the blood of a filthy pirate" this got a reaction out of Usopp like Klahadore wished.

"Don't speak about my old man like that" Usopp said clenching his fists. Klahadore smiled sinisterly at usopps reaction.

"Why? He is nothing but a no good pirate who has contributed nothing to society in any shape." Klahadore said. Usopp unable to take it anymore punches klahadore sending him to the ground. What he didn't see was the smirk that came to his

"SHUT UP you don't know anything. I might be a compulsive liar and a coward but I am proud to have the blood of a pirate in me he left me and my mother for the life of the sea and adventure and one day I will go out and experience what he has and when I meet him again I will tell him about all the adventures I have had with my crew. I will never lie about who he is." Usopp tyraided. Klahadore got up off the ground and readjusted his glasses.

" you see Ojou-sama he is nothing but a despicable thug who will amount to nothing in life" Klahadore said simply. No one noticing the underlying smirk that he had.

Usopp was about to go for another swing at Klahadore but luffy stopped him from doing so with a simple grab of his fist.

"Stop Usopp by fighting this bastard you lower yourself down to his the injury to your pride instead of the disgrace of letting him win." Luffy told Usopp.

Everyone was in awe of the young captains words and every one gained even more respect for hi-

The sound of a stomach growling brought them out of there thought.

"I'm hungry." those two words brought a collective sweat drop from everyone ruining the moment.

"Tch whatever I'm out of here" Usopp said deciding to take off running to get away from klahadore.

"Guess we're out of here too guys later kaya" Luffy said before disappearing in front of them shocking the island natives but not Luffys crew.

"Well you heard the man time to leave' zoro followed after his captain wherever he went rest of the group followed after him.

* * *

(with Usopp)

Usopp ran to the south port on the island to stare out at sea and think on what he heard today he came here when he watched his father sail off with the red haired pirates.(A/N. my guess is that his father was picked up by shanks just before he arrived at Luffy town so usopp would have been old enough to see his dad off cause he remembers what his dad looks like)

(stupid old butler he doesn't know what he is talking) Usopp thought as he watched the seagulls flying around at sea wishing he could be out there as a great warrior of the sea.

"Hey Usopp what's wrong." Luffy asked as he stood next to Usopp.

"I just can't stand that man never have and never will. He acts so superior like he's the owner of that mansion when he's only there because Kaya can't seem to realize what he is like."

"Yes he is a bit of a hard ass but still when you leave this island there are a million more of him out there so if you let this one get to you now you'll never survive out in the grand line." Luffy said.

"I know but he is up to something against me and I hear there is a real weirdo who walks funny on the island."

"You mean that man moon walking." Luffy pointed over the edge of the cliff down on the rocky beach and indeed there was a man moon walking. He was older man looking to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He was wearing a blue blazers jacket, a white shirt and green pants. Atop his head he wore a blue adventurer's hat covering his long gray hair and over his eyes he wore a pair of heart shaped sunglasses. The most noticeable and unusual thing about the man was that he had what looked to be a purple and red striped goatee on his face.

"Uhh I thinks so I have never seen him before so I wouldn't know anything about him." Usopp whispers not wanting to draw attention to him and luffy.

The weird stood there dancing to some music that neither Luffy or Usopp. After a minute Klahadore appeared.

"Captain kuro it is good to see you again." the strange man said. Klahadore or Kuro as the the man called him pushed his glasses up in the way he usually does it.

" I thought I told you never to call me that anymore as far as the world is concerned kuro of the hundred plans is dead." kuro says.

"K-K-Kuro of the hundred plans. He was a pirate with a bounty of 16,000,000 beri. But he was supposedly killed by the marines years ago. But this means he's been alive all these years and posing as Kaya guardian." Usopp told Luffy.

"Is the crew ready for tomorrow. We strike at dawn not a minute earlier not a minute later do you understand Jango." Kuro asked/told jango. Jango instantly began to shake his head out of fear.

"Yes capta- I mean Klahadore the crew is ready to attack the village and assassinate the young Ojou just like you want."Jango told Kuro. Hearing this shocked Usopp while luffy just glared at the two and was prepared to move on them if necessary.

"Don't call it assassinate call it an unfortunate accident that happened to befall her." Kuro told Jango with that cruel sadistic smirk on his face.

"We need to get out of here and warn the village that a pirates are going to attack." Usopp told luffy.

"That's not going to work Usopp, you are a notorious liar to the island and they don't know me and I'm a pirate myself it would be better we spent our time preparing for them." luffy tried to make usopp see the logic but usopp wouldn't listen to him.

Usopps panicking brought attention to the two pirates below onto them.

"Well,well it looks like we have some eavesdroppers." Kuro said as he spotted Usopp and Luffy.

" I apologise captain I should have notice them before." jango said before taking out his chakram pendulum and begins to make it move back and forth.

"Look at the pendulum, follow it with your eyes, you feel yourself getting sleepier and sleepier. I'm going to count to three and when you hear django you will fall asleep. 1. 2. 3. Django" the moment jango said Django he fell backwards and fell asleep.

Usopp sweatdropped at this, Kuro just shook his head in exasperation and Luffy laughed finding it amusing the guy fell to his own technique.

"You still haven't fixed the problem with your hypnotism Jango, pathetic" Kuro said looking down at Jango. When he looked back up he saw that Luffy and Usopp were would be worried if not for the fact that when Usopp tries to tell the village about the attack it will be taken as one of his lies no one will believe him. And with that assurance he began a slow walk back to the mansion.

* * *

(with Luffy)

After Luffy used his powers to get him and Usopp away from Kuro Usopp took off running around trying to warn the village about the impending attack but no one would listen to him. After trying the village he ran to the mansion to warn Kaya only to be shot by her trusty butler Merry.

Usopp was walking a snails pace down the road tears in his eyes from the way kaya stared at him with fear and a broken heart at what he was telling her and believing he was lying, that look destroyed him.

"This was what I was telling you before it would be better if we just prepared instead of trying to warn the village now we have wasted time waiting for you so let's get started on the preparation" Usopp looked up and saw luffy and his crew standing beside him all looking ready for a fight except for nami who looked willing to help but not happy about it.

"You're willing to help me protect this village?" Usopp asked them.

"Sure I mean it's a good thing to do and it saves countless lives and if they have a ship that I like then we can take it so either way win-win." Luffy said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you guys thank you so much." Usopp.

"Captain"

Everyone turned to see the Usopp pirates with their toy sword and toy guns in hand looking ready for a battle.

"We heard about the pirates and you usually tell us when you plan to spread a lie so this must be true. We're ready to fight by your side captain, usopp pirate to the death." Ninjin told usopp with Piiman and Tamanegi nodding in agreement.

Usopp looked at the kids and lowered his head so they couldn't see his eyes before shooting up laughing.

"I lied." usopp said through the laughing.

"What" was the cumulative reaction among the kids.

"Yeah that bastard butler pissed me off so much that I decided to spread a lie about him across the island, funny right" as his laughter became louder the kids began to join in on his laughter. As they continued to laugh the kids began to walk away.

"Captain I know you like lying but that is going to far you have lost my respect." ninjin said with the others nodding in agreement" and with that said they began to walk back to their respective homes.

"That was the right thing to do Usopp the less they're involved in with this the better off they're"nami told him.

"Yeah lets just hope they will forgive me. So what's the plan"

"the plan is…"

* * *

(next morning: just before dawn)

Luffys plan involve two teams of three being at the north and south docks on the island the only ways into the island. Team A was Luffy, Nami and Usopp at the south port And team B made up of Zoro, Alvida and Leona were at the north port.

Of team A the only one up was Luffy who took final watch. He was sitting on the cliff performing maintenance on Kitetsu. When he looked and saw that the sun would come up soon. He stood up and walked over to Usopp and Nami sleeping under a tree he shook Usopp awake easily enough and he took off running into the woods. Luffy shook his head and went to wake nami when he noticed a stray hair in her face. He gently pushed it back behind her ear so as not to disturb this moment of peace.

" Belle-mere don't leave." Nami mumbled in her sleep as a tear went down her face and Luffy wiped it. Namis eyes fluttered open at feeling Luffys touch on her face, when she looked up to see him looking down at her a tsunami of emotions hit her along the lines of confusion, embarrassment and anger. Confusion as to why Luffy was kneeling over her, embarrassment at how she might look just waking up and anger at him for staring at her while she slept.

"What are you looking at you pervert. Its creepy to stare at a lady while she is sleeping" nami huffed. Luffy seeing an opening couldn't pass it up.

"Really well I don't see a lady I see you so it can't be creepy and I was coming over to wake you up." Luffy told her. This angered her even more and was about to give him an ear load if not for the screaming Usopp coming towards them.

"Th-th-the pirates are coming they'll be anchored on shore in just a few minutes what should we do." Usopp screamed out as he began to panic.

"Calm down the first thing we're gonna do is see how many of them there are then we're gonna kick their asses." Luffy said as he started walking down to the beachfront to greet the enemy.

"Okay I'll send out the signal to the others to come to our port to back us up" usopp said as he took out one of his burning stars.

"No don't call them until we know if this is a pincer attack or not, we call them to us and it turns out the enemy planned a two prong attack and we leave the village defenseless while we're fighting here. Wait until I tell you to call them, if they do a pincer attack we should see the attack signal from them at any minute if they don't give the signal then that's when you do it." Luffy told him.

In all but a minute the black cat pirates ship was anchored on land and the crew were jumping off onto the soft sand. The entire crew departed the ship with jango in the front. Altogether not counting Jango the crew numbered 38.

"So it's you again the man who can resist my strong hypnotism, men kill him"jango ordered.

"Wait I have a question for you jango" Luffy said to Jango.

"And. what. Is. That?" jango asked doing many dance moves as he was talking.

"Is this the all of your crew or did you send half of it to the other side of the island?" when luffy asked this jango looked at him as if he was stupid.

"And why would I do that it is easier to attack them straight forward."jango said.

"k good to know, Usopp give the signal for them to come help." as soon as Luffy said that Usopp took a pellet out of his bag and shot high in the air the pellet imploded releasing red smoke that could be seen all around the island.

'K now all you have to do is hold them off til they get here Luffy" Nami said fully confident that Luffy could take on the entire crew with his devil fruit powers.

"You are half right Nami, you guys have to hold them off til Zoro, alvida and Leona get here" he said as he walked up the path and stopped at the top of the hill and sat down with his swords in his lap.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT" Nami and Usopp both screamed with looks of dread on their faces.

"This is not the time to be kidding Luffy we can't be expected to take on 38 pirates by ourselves."nami said. Luffy rubbed his chin in thought.

"Fine you're right expecting you two with no real experience fight 38 blooded pirates is asking too much you guys. I'll give you a handicap." luffy stood up before lifting the pure white blade of Tenchi out of its scabbard slightly, he then brought it back down and ten of the black cat pirates fell over in with sword wounds covering them..

"There now there is only 28 of them 14 for you,14 for Usopp you should be able to take care of them without any trouble." luffy said as he sat back down.

"Luffy why not just beat them all now you obviously can do it so why not?"nami asked luffy.

"Simple to make you guys of all of us nami you are the weakest and if you want to go to the grand line to steal treasure you need to become even stronger than you are now. And Usopp to be a brave warrior and meet your dad on equal standing you must be able to handle weaklings like these ones with as much ease as I could. The other three should be here in five minutes defeat as many as you can in that time span, also look behind you nami." luffy said before closing his eyes.

Nami did as luffy told her and saw two men running at her with their weapons drawn to kill her quickly she grabbed her staff and slammed it down on one of pirate's head while moving to the side to avoid being skewered by a knife, nami quickly moved her staff off of the unconscious pirates head and slammed it into the side of the second pirate cracking a rib or two before jamming the butt of the staff into his face.

Ussop was firing off his trick shots and all his weapons trying to take out the enemy. He finally reached into his bag and pulls out a chalk board.

" **Usopp Noise.** " and began to scratch his nails on the board causing the pirates to fall over with there hands cover their ears.

"Now suffer the power of the **Usopp Hammer.** " as he pulled out a rubber mallet and began to beat the pirates into unconsciousness.

( so that's 5 beaten by Usopp and 2 beaten by Nami, oh make that three for nami.) Luffy thought as he watched usopp and Nami slowly beating as many of the enemies as quickly as they can. A few of the pirates got passed Nami and Usopp and were heading towards Luffy.

"Do you really want to do that? I took out ten of your friends in a second and they're still alive now imagine what I could do to you." luffy asked them grabbing the handle of Tenshi to unsheath the weapon.

The men instantly went running back to the others. Slowly the two novice fighters were being overwhelmed and Luffy was contemplating if he should jump in and save them or not and see what their true limit was he saw another two guy get thrown up and out of the circle no doubt by Namis staff techniques he hear a small explosion and saw three guys fly back with two others being hit by them, seem like usopp has a tight area explosive device.

"LUFFY HELP, WE NEED HELP HERE. " Nami screamed out hoping this would be enough to get him to move and end this. Luffy was going to but a blur that was only luffy saw who it was ran past him and into the crowd of pirates and after a second the remaining 13 black cat pirate were thrown a strewn around the area and at the epicenter of this gigantic attack stood zoro in a three sword stance with his bandana on top his head.

Coming up from behind Luffy was Alvida and Leona. Both looked a little tired from running from the other side of the island to here but nonetheless alright.

"You guys did pretty well taking out 15 of them before the others got here. But Zoro and Alvida could have done that by themselves so it isn't as impressive but still it was more than I thought you guys would have taken out." Luffy said to the two weakest fighters.

"Well sorry that I spent most of my career as a thief avoiding fights. And it's not like were demons like you three we're only human." Nami yelled at Luffy for his bluntly spoken words.

"W-What the hell are you monsters." Jango asked

"We're the strawhat pirates the crew of the next pirate king Monkey D. Luffy, that's me." luffy told Jango.

"Well if you want to be pirate king you got to deal with my my **zombie party** " Jango said before he took a piece of wood and smashed it against the pirate ship with a loud crack of the wood, so loud it brought the entirety of the black cat crew awoke.

" black cats look at my pendulum you feel yourself getting sleepy, when say I django you will not feel any pain and you will be invincible one. Two. Three. Django." when jango said that the entire black cat crew became like a pack of destructive mindless zombies. They began to destroy everything in sight one of them even destroyed the the stern and figurehead of of there own ship.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA DESTROYING THE FRONT END OF THE SHIP YOU IDIOTS." a voice yelled out from somewhere.

Two shadow appeared on the deck of the blackcats ship. One was of normal but was extremely skinny with a hunchback, he had green hair that parted at the end with a long strand that curled in on itself on the left side of his head and two pieces of hair that curled on each side of his head, atop his head was a pair of cat ears like many of the other pirates. He wore a navy blue button up short sleeve shirt with a purple bow tie. For pants he wore blue shorts that were way too small for him.( what they are) the final piece to his outfit were brown gloves on his hand with short bladed claws at the end of them.

The next person was also male. He was an overweight man with short black hair that was barely seen on his face was a mask of some sort that covered his right and made him look like he had a black spot on the right side of his face making him look like a black and white cat he wore a reddish-purple pants with vertical stripes on them and no shirt with a white cape, like the other man he had on gloves only his were white and his claws look more like what you would see on a cat thin with sharp point on the end.

"Sham,Buchi get down here and fight you lazy felines." Jango yelled up at them.

"B-but were are just the guards of the ship no way we can fight such strong people" Sham stuttered out.

"Tch, sending out more weaklings just plain annoying." Zoro complained was about to charge the two newcomers when suddenly a blur went by him and noticed his two regular Katanas were taken from his hands, Behind him was sham holding the two blades in reverse grip.

"Hahaha you idiot we're just pretending in truth we are much stronger that the typical pirate some say we're even stronger than captain Jango" sham said.

While zoro turned towards Sham to fight, buchi charged towards the sisters of the straw hat crew and jumped in the air planning on crushing them under his overweight body. Leone moved out of the way while Alvida just stood there unconcerned about the obese man coming down on her.

(dumb woman get crushed under me) buchi thought as he came in contact with her.

He was shocked that when he touched her instead of crushing her his body was thrown off and into the cliff side making a deep impression in it. Seeing he was still conscious alvida took her mace and swung knocking him into the dream world.

"That was boring." alvida said plainly.

Jango was horrified at what he saw. The undeniable beautiful woman had just beaten one of the nyaban brothers with literally one movement of her body, how buchi went sliding off her body he had no idea.

"zoro why are you having such difficulty with that man?" Leone asked, wondering why their first-mate was struggling against an obvious weaker opponent.

"I'm not exactly adept at using only one sword to fight. I skipped over it in training and focused on developing my two sword style and then three swords. So my one sword style is left a little undesired." Zoro said as he slashed at sham intent on dismembering him to get back his swords.

"Wow so basically unless you have two swords you're useless?" Leone asked the question being a rhetorical one. She broke out laughing at this and Luffy joined in finding this quite funny.

"What are you laughing at Luffy you haven't even lifted a finger to help us fight these pirates, so how about you get off your ass and HELP" Nami complained yelling the last part.

"Yeah I guess I better step in and end this so no one gets hurt" luffy stood up and took Tenshi and threw it towards Zoro to use.

Zoro caught the white katana and looked at luffy " why just this one and not both of your swords?"

"Because if it wasn't for my devil fruit this sword would have killed me already. This blade is blood thirsty and its favorite is its wielders blood." luffy said patting the handle of his Kitetsu.

Luffy began walking towards the pirates turned hypnotized berserkers pulling out kitetsu and began letting sparks fly off of his body.

He stopped in front of the horde before moving at lightning fast movements and stopping at the back of the horde, blade dripping blood. One by one the berserkers began to fall unconscious from pain all covered in slash or stab wounds a couple unlucky souls having lost an arm.

Nami, usopp and Jango were shocked at what they just witnessed or more accurate what they didn't witness, luffy had moved so fast that nami and jango couldn't see anything that had took place. Usopp had only seen a blue blur.( luffys lightning that is released from his body is blue like it was with enel.)

" now there is only two I'll give you a choice collect your unconscious crew and leave never returning to this place or end up like them. Your call either way this village is protected, choose wisely" Luffy told jango and sham.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Everyone turned to see who had shouted out in fury and saw kuro standing there dressed in his butlers uniform a duffle bag over his shoulder. The reactions around the still conscious pirates went from boredom in the case of Luffy, Zoro, and Alvida . Curiosity and boredom from Leone and fear from the rest.

Kuro swept his eyes over the scene before him, his anger growing every time his eyes pass over an unconscious black cat until landing on the current captain of the black cat pirates.

"Jango when did I say were you to commence the attack on the village?" kuro asked his tone icy.

"Y-y-you said to attack at dawn captain" Jango answered dutifully hoping not to enrage his former captain more than he has already.

"Yes I did. So why is it that it is past dawn and the village has not been attacked, why is it that young Kaya still draws breath. Do you not take following my orders seriously enough, do you believe you have the right to disrespect to me. You have three minutes Jango to beat these neanderthals and begin the attack on the village. If you are not done within that timeline I will begin eliminating everyone here starting with you. Your time starts…." kuro pulls out a pocket watch and waited till a new minute begins. "Now"

Like starting pistol went of jango started slapping every black cat pirate awake in hopes of them helping in fighting the enemy in the form of Usopp, luffy and his crew. The only ones he was able to wake up were the ten that luffy knocked out in the beginning and buchi.

"Alright now all of you look here if we don't beat them in two minutes captain is going to kill us so look here look at my ring when I say Django you will all be the world's greatest warriors and will crush all enemy under you. One..Two.. DJANGO"

The ten who were knocked unconscious began acting very brazenly, acting as though the people around them should be worship them. And when Jango ordered them to attack the strawhats they blew him off as though he was a fly.

"Why should we fear captain kuro? He has been doing nothing other than serving a sick girl for the past two years, he has grown weak and me and buchi could easily beat him." sham wondered aloud. Kuro looked at them and fixed an icy glare on the brothers.

"I suggest that you quit that train of thought now and do as I have ordered you or this shall end most unpleasantly for you" kuro told the Nyaban irked the brothers at his arrogance.

"Will show you not to look down on us you bastard" Sham and buchi charged kuro claws ready to strike the man down. When they reached their target nothing but a set of footprints was left where Kuro was standing. The two were confused until they felt a blade touch their necks, behind them kuro stood wearing a pair of black glove that had ten long katana blades coming out of the finger tips like claws.

"Now I'm going to kill you for your stupidity, it's just like everyone says if you want something done do it yourself. It seem that you looked my time limit gift and insulted me so you're no longer necessary but you are also witnesses so it is time for you all to die." Kuro told everyone around him the ten black cats that were awake started to back up and run to the black cats ship before kuro appeared in front of them in tent to strike them down.

"I DON'T THINK SO."

A fist smashed into Kuro sending him flying into the black cats pirate ship. Destroying the bow of the ship.

"Kuro I can deal with you wanting to kill me and my crew because we stand in the way of your goal, but what I can't deal with is killing you nakama when they become irrelevant to your plans." Luffy told him standing where kuro was between the Nyaban Brothers both of whom looked at Luffy as if he was god incarnated, that was until Luffy smashed a fist into their faces.

"You are going to pay for that imbecile. I am going to end you life so prepare for my most fearsome attack." kuro said as he took a stance of relaxing all the muscles in his upper body while tensing the muscles in his legs.

" **Cat out of the bag."** with great speed that only luffy was able to follow kuro began to attack the black cat pirate crew littering the with several shallow slash marks when he made his way towards luffy he just passed right through him and then was stopped when luffy grabbed him by the back of his collar causing Kuro to gag and cough at the oxygen being forced out of him.

"Now you've pi **ssed me off Kuro."** as Luffy was speaking everyone who was alive/conscious could hear the power in Luffys voice, the black cat pirates were fearful, Zoro was impressed, Usopp was a mix of awe and fear, Nami,Alvida and Leone were impressed the latters less so than the former but they were also feeling something else than anyone else. They were feeling turned on by the power that luffy was releasing.

Luffy removed Shodai Kitetsu from his sash and everyone thought he was going use it in combat instead he took the string tied to its sheath wrapped it around the handle and threw the sword into one of the passes walls. This confused some of the people here except for Alvida and Leone.

* * *

(with the others)

"He's decided to take this serious." Alvida said confusing the rest of the strawhat crew except Leone who just nodded.

"What do you mean Alvida?" nami asked.

"Let me put this simply have you ever seen naruto fight using nothing but his fist?"

"No?" was the response this time from Zoro curious where this was heading.

"Luffy growing up had two older brothers and a grandfather that wanted to toughen luffy up through what he called "tough love"" she said making air quotes around tough love. "So when luffy wasn't being thrown into extremely dangerous situations by his grandfather he was fighting against his two older brothers to get stronger. Once when luffy was eight and I was twelve his grandfather forced me to go with luffy and I watched luffy fight three tigers with his bare hands luffy only having his devil fruit powers for a year had trouble controlling them still and by accident released a static charge from his fist paralyzing the tigers, which he then killed and ate." alvida explained leaving out that the reason he had to fight the tigers in the first place was because she had thrown a rock that had hit one of them.

"So what he can paralyze people with a punch, I've seen martial artists who could do the same thing." Zoro asked.

"After learning how to do that of his own will Luffy trained so that he could kill any enemy just by making contact with them and he could either do it with there being no pain whats so ever or it could be the most excruciating thing you have ever experienced." this caused everyone to shiver at the cruel fighting style.

* * *

(Luffy vs. Kuro)

Luffy threw Kuro up in the air before vanishing in lightning and appearing above him and kicking him to the side and disappearing again before hitting him with a double handle axe( when you put your hands together in a prayer motion and slam it down on someone) slamming it into Kuros back sending him rocketing down to the ground. Kuro smashed into the ground creating a small crater where he landed and bounced up in the air where luffy appeared and kick him again to the side and once again luffy appeared above him and performed an axe kick slamming him into the stone pathway, creating a crater double the size of the previous one.

Shockingly somehow Kuro was still alive and conscious blood was dripping from where his skull was cracked he was having trouble breathing and could feel blood filling his lungs he was going to die, Kuro knew he was a dead man he saw his plans slipping away all because of some punk with a devil fruit.

"I'm going to put you out of your misery now Kuro I was sickened by the fact that you tried to kill your own crew but I'm even more disgusted by the fact that you would go back on the pirates creed, once you sail under the skull and crossbones you live your life as a pirate. You have dedicated yourself to the creed and you can't back out when it gets too tough." Luffy told Kuro as he reached down and put his hand on the back of his neck. He was about to end Kuros life when Kaya suddenly appeared and threw herself over him, stopping him and slowly pulling his powers back.

"KAYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Usopp screamed confused as to why his friend had jumped and saved her would be killer.

"He's beaten and broken, he can't hurt me or anyone else anymore. Please stop I don't want to see anymore death in my life." Kaya said tears in her eyes as she begged Luffy to spare the crooked butler.

Luffy stared at Kaya debating whether it was right or not to spare the antagonist of the entire fight or grant the sick girls plea. With a sigh of defeat he backed up away from Kaya and Kuro.

"Fine but don't touch him if I'm going to spare him I'm sending him off as is." Luffy said.

Luffy walks towards Kuros crew both awake and unconscious he picks up two of the unconscious ones and starts moving them to there ship.

"Hey Nami if you are going to be stealing their treasure now's the time, and remember we get 5% of any you find." Luffy called out behind him to the young woman.

Realizing what he said Nami ran towards the blacats ship and began looting it of everything that holds value while complaining about how she agreed to luffys deal to help her steal and loot pirates in exchange for 5% of all spoils.

After a few minutes of loading the unconscious black cats onto their ship Luffy turns to the conscious black cats that have stood frozen fearing if they move they will incur Luffys wrath.

"Alright your crew is on you ship now get out of here and never return to this place in fact you might as well turn yourself over to the marines you won't survive in the grand line."(1) Luffy tells them, instantly they all take off towards the ship mustering as much strength as possible to get their ship off of land, soon they were sailing away from the island.

"Well that was entertaining to watch." Leone said, watching as luffy walked over and picked up his supreme grade weapon.

Luffy walked over to Kaya who was standing by Usopp compartmentalizing everything that had just happened and coming to terms with the fact that her most trusted butler and caretaker had planned to have killed.

"Are you alright Kaya? I hope you are feeling well to be walking around?" Luffy asked her trying to be as polite as possible both because of what has just happened to her and because he wanted to request a ship from her.

"I'm fine just a little upset is all and thank you for sparing his life." Kaya thanked the young pirate.

"Your welcome you did not sign a contract with the skull and crossbones so you should not have to experience death as much as I have." luffy said sadly thinking of all the people in his life who have died.

"Now you were coming to me about a ship yes?" Kaya asks inquisitively.

* * *

(three days later)

Three day after the incident with the black cat pirates Luffy and his were lazing about waiting to be called by Kaya about their ship.

Luffy was so bored he went down near the ocean and used the his powers into the water, Nami who was passing by was confused as to what he was doing until she saw something coming towards the shore. Luffy began to raise his arms up and the something turned out to be liquid gold surrounded by lightning, Luffy then began guiding the trail of liquid gold onto shore and it began gathering forming into a cube of solid gold that was 2'x2'x2' in size and when Nami looked at it she saw that it was purest gold she had ever seen, no signs of impurities or anything that would diminished its value, what's more is that she saw him pulling stuff out of of it and seeing it not covered in gold she saw it was precious jewels such as diamonds, rubies and amethysts.

Nami seeing this ran to him and demanded to know how he did it, Luffy explained that while gold is a non-magnetic metal in its liquid form he can encase it in his lightning and bring it up to the surface and the manipulate it into the form that he wanted, to prove this Luffy manipulated the gold again then turned it into a gold statue of Nami. Nami was in both at the ability to pull gold from under the sea and at the beauty of the statue.

"How much do you think this is worth?" Nami asked.

If I were to guess I would say it is worth about two hundred million Beli give or take a few hundred thousand, of course that's just based off of what people have offered me when I make my statues out of gold."

"You make statues out of things other than gold?" Nami asked.

"Yeah I learned that I could do this with any metal that magnetic and gold, when I showed my grandfather he said I should learn how to do this and make it look good so he forced me do this until I could make any statue I made look like it was done by a master artisan." Luffy said shivering when he thought of his grandfather.

"HEY YOU GUYS"

Nami and Luffy turned and looked to see Leone running towards them, excitement clear on her face.

"Whats up?"

"I just came from kayas, she said that the preparation on our ship is done and we can leave today. Hey that's good luffy now make one of me naked and then put it in the captains quarters so you can look at it whenever you want or better yet I'll stay in there." Leone said with a bright grin that nami couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, luffy on the other hand was holding back a blush at the images that came into his head.

"Come on let's go see the ship." luffy said as he turned to the statue and using the same skill he did be for melted the gold and began separating it into small little orbs before the gold orbs began flattening into the shape of coins before the gold quickly hardened keeping the shape of coins and landing into luffy pockets bulging them significantly.

* * *

(at the coast)

At the coast luffy and the girls had found the rest of there crew there looking at was they assume was there ship.

The ship was a three masted caravel class ship, it was fifty Feet in length and twenty feet in height the ship looks to be designed to hold the capacity of 10-20 people, but from the looks of it it would only take a hand full of people to properly sail it. It was a standard ship with the figure head being that of a goat.(if you don't know what the strawhats going merry looks like then you are no true one piece fan)

"This here ship is one of my own design and has been affectionately named going merry" Kayas loyal and true butler merry told them. Merry was a man in his mid to late thirties, who looked like a sheep, in a blue butlers uniform. Merry walked up to Luffy intending on explaining to him how to steer the ship but he got moved over to Nami and Alvida who were in al intent and purposes the navigators of their ship.

"Explain it to those two cause it won't make a lick of sense to me, I'm going to be moving our stuff into the ship."

As Luffy began moving towards where they had anchored their boat he noticed a third boat, a small dinghy next to there ready to ship off. As Luffy contemplated why it was there he heard a loud shriek coming up the hill and saw that Usopp with a large bag filled to the point that it could be rolled like ball on the ground,coming down at them screaming about being stopped.

Luffy obliged his wishes by sticking his foot up and using it to stop the runaway bag along with putting his foot in Usopps face.

"Dank whou." Usopp said through Luffys sandal. His response was a no problem, Luffy was curious what was with the bag.

"You guys have inspired me to set off on my own adventure to come back and tell Kaya stories that are true, I want to become a brave warrior of the fighting pirates and monsters like a real pirate." Usopp said with such conviction that Luffy couldn't hold the smile off his face.

"All right thats a good dream to have." Luffy said. As Luffy began to move the crews possessions onto the going merry he noticed that Usopp had Pulled Kaya away from everyone else to speak with her in private, unfortunately he sucked at reading lips but when Kaya Kissed him he kind of got what they were talking about. He had an even harder time keeping the smirk off his face when Usopp came back over dazed out of his brain.

"How was it?" this broke Usopp out of his daze.

"How was what?"

"How was your first kiss?" The moment heard this Usopp began to panic, which luffy found amusing.

"Wh-what d-do you mean the great Captain Usopp has kissed thousand of ladies and has thousands more waiting to be kissed by him" Usopp said in a haughty nature. Luffy just smirked knowing he has found a subject of amusement for him.

"Well Luffy I'll see you again someday out on the great oceans, bye bye." Usopp said getting into his dinghy and was getting ready to cast off.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy said to him.

"What do you mean what am I talking about I mean I'll see out at sea again some day although we'll be enemies then and It means will have to fight." Usopp continued his thought process but it ended when luffy appeared next to him and threw him onto the going merry.

"You're joining my crew Usopp." luffy said.

"You mean you're making me captain"

"NO"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
